Gold Star
by theyhadadate
Summary: One old companion and one new one join the Doctor in the TARDIS... But when one is a flirtatious immortal and the other is a brunette diva, what do you get? You get this.
1. Chapter 1

**_Remember how I said I wasn't going to write anymore? I meant for here... But I actually wrote this for 100 followers on Tumblr, and I felt bad for leaving you all with absolutely nothing. So, I'm posting the story here too so that you guys can read it too. :) It's not the best, considering I was writing it late at night every time, and it's more than vague, but hey! It's something.  
><em>**

**_Disclaimer: No. They don't belong to me.  
><em>**

This was positively the worst day of the brunette's life. She pushed past the teasers, the gossipers, the slusheers. Nobody understood her. Not the New Directions, not her teachers, not her parents nobody. It broke her heart. She gave everything she could for them, and all they did was tear her down, throw her to the side.

She was incredibly thankful that it was April. April of her _senior_ year, no less. Once this was all over, she was leaving for New York and never looking back. Ever. She would make it big. She would be the star, her name in shining lights. She would be loved and accepted, appreciated for once. Unlike McKinley, where Mr. Shue dusted off solos that were rightfully hers to the other kids.

And he continued to pair her up with Finn! Now that they were no longer together, it made it difficult to even rein in her singing a bit, so that she didn't overwhelm his voice with her own. Couldn't Mr. Shue see that their chemistry had plummeted, that their supposed 'love songs' were more of Finn making suggestive looks towards Quinn and her singing to cover his obvious failure? Apparently not, since he continued to make sure the two were a pair.

Rachel pushed the auditorium doors open, letting them slam shut behind her as she strode onto the stage, plopping herself down onto the shiny black piano bench. She'd cried so many times in this very auditorium, only to pull herself back together and stride back out in those hallways, head held high. This time, though, she couldn't. Her head rested on her arms, sobbing onto the white piano keys.

Time passed. She sat up, back sore from being hunched over so long. Rachel threw her arms out, stretching and making an odd noise. It echoed eerily throughout the auditorium. The brunette glanced around. Surely one song couldn't hurt…

Her dress shone slightly in the rather dark auditorium. The white dress seemed to glow almost, the blue sash in the middle breaking the shine. Her dark hair was curled and pinned, away from her face. It was almost like a solitary spotlight shone on her and her alone.

She sighed and pulled her iPod and dock out of her bag, slumped against the piano leg. Slamming the iPod unintentionally onto the dock, the music from It Sucks To Be Me started to play throughout the auditorium, bouncing off the walls and echoing.

Rachel hummed along to Brian's part, before taking over Kate's.

_"I'm kinda pretty, and pretty damn smart_

_I like romantic things like music and art!_

_And as you know I have a gigantic heart! _

_So why don't I have a boyfriend! FUCK! It sucks to be me!"_

She stopped, staring at her feet sadly. She HAD had a boyfriend. Several, to be exact. First Finn. He had dumped her several times over for Quinn. Then Noah, that softie. They both knew they were using each other to make Finn and Quinn jealous. Then Jesse. Jesse St. James, the stunning, wonderful, loving lead of Vocal Adrenaline. She had brushed him off for Finn, believing that she and Finn shared something better. And for a brief time, Sam. Sweet Sam. He had ended up dating some other girl instead, the two parting on good terms.

Jesse had come back though. And Rachel had blown him off, again. Guilt weighed heavily in the brunette diva's heart. If she had told him yes, maybe… Maybe Jesse would still be here. Still be alive. He wouldn't have run out and tried to get her pink tulips, her favorite. He wouldn't have been fatally hit by a drunk driver that blew through a red light. No, he'd be here.

Rachel began to cry again, dropping to her knees and crawling over to her bag. With a loud sob, she pulled something out of the bag. It was one of Jesse's shirts, ironically the same shirt he had been wearing the day he asked to join her junior prom group last year. His parents, though distant, grieved, and told Rachel to take whatever she wanted. She'd never admit it, but she kept most of it in her bag. Her locker was rather bare now. Just a photo of her and Jesse taken by her dads before junior prom.

She stood up, checking her phone for the time. No. Glee. Rachel internally groaned. She loved Glee club, but it was becoming more of a chore than anything. Maybe she could just skip today. The brunette stood shakily, clutching the shirt and rubbing it against her cheek and inhaling Jesse's scent. She picked up her bag, stalking farther back into the auditorium.

She kept her eyes trained on the ground. It was dusty, dirty, gross. She doubted that Mr. Kinney the janitor even came back here. Nobody ever did, except for her.

A whirling noise caught her attention. Her eyes flicked up. Blue. Blue. Her mouth dropped as she took in what she was seeing. A blue police public call box sat in front of her. Rachel shoved the shirt of her deceased love back into her bag and laid a hand on the box.

"Rachel."

The brunette whipped around, her hair flying in a curtain of brown. She squinted, then trembled. "Oh! Mr. Smith! I didn't know you were here. Sorry. I'll just be… going… now…" Rachel made to move, but the man shook his head.

"Don't worry, Rachel." He smiled at her. He was a substitute, filling in for Rachel's science teacher while Mr. Lovelle had knee surgery. He glanced up at the blue box. "I see you've found the TARDIS," he said cheerfully.

"The… TARDIS?" Rachel repeated quizzically. Her brows furrowed in confusion. "What's that?"

He grinned in response, walking past her and laying a gentle hand on the police box. "Time and Relative Dimension in Space," he said proudly, patting the box lightly.

"Um, I know I'm taking AP classes, but I have no idea what you just said!" Rachel said, laughing slightly. She felt her phone buzzing in her dress pocket, ignoring it pointedly. She didn't want to talk to anyone right now.

"Basically, a time machine." Mr. Smith grinned at her.

"A time machine." Rachel looked beyond skeptical. "Either you're loony, or this is all just a dream." She sighed. "Although I've wondered if life was a dream after Jesse…" she stopped.

"Well." Mr. Smith beamed at her again. "I've been keeping an eye on you, Rachel. How'd you like to join me in the TARDIS?"

Rachel's mouth dropped. "Okay, you're officially insane! It can't be a time machine. It's a police call box! It's probably a prop from some show we did." She was practical, most of the time.

Mr. Smith shrugged. "Come in if you like." He pulled a key from one of his pockets and unlocked the door, slipping inside, the door left slightly ajar. Rachel could see light spilling onto the auditorium floor, and in the end, her curiosity won. She took tentative, baby steps towards the door, pushing it open and stepping inside.

Her mouth dropped. It was huge! Incredibly huge. Mr. Smith was pushing buttons and pulling levers on what looked like a giant console in the middle of the room. He turned to grin at the stunned brunette. "What do you think, Miss Berry?"

Rachel's mouth was still open in surprise. "It's… bigger… on the inside?" She looked over at her supposed substitute. There was no way he was a regular sub.

"You aren't the first person to say that, you know." He grinned at her, pulling something out of his pocket and making repairs.

"I don't doubt it." She made a loud noise. "The acoustics are a bit off, don't you think?" She frowned slightly.

"Don't insult her. She's a fine old girl, aren't you?" He patted the console before ducking under again, clanking noises emitting from the area.

"You're talking… to a police call box… that's bigger on the inside…." Rachel stood there in confusion. "Am I insane?"

"Nah, you're not insane!" Mr. Smith poked his head out from the console. "Oh, and my name's not Mr. Smith. I'm the Doctor, nice to meet you!"

Rachel tightened her grip on her bag strap. "O…kay…."

The Doctor got up, bouncing over to her, taking her hand and tugging her over to the controls. "We can go just about anywhere in here!"

"Who said I was staying?" Rachel looked at the Doctor quizzically, one eyebrow raised. "I mean, I'd love to, but I don't know…"

"All of time and space. I could show you that, you know." The Doctor smiled excitedly. "Mars, Barcelona, anywhere!"

"You say time and space. I can take a plane to Barcelona, it's in Spain." Rachel grinned despite herself.

"No no no, the planet! They have dogs. With no noses." The Doctor waited for an answer. "So, what do you say, Miss Berry?"

Rachel looked towards the door, hearing voices approaching, Finn's distinctly booming. Back at the Doctor, where he stood by the controls. Then back to the door. She thought about two more months of slushees and teasing and name calling. Two more months of watching Finn try to win Quinn back. Two more months of insanity. She made her decision. "Can I leave a note?"

"Quickly!"

Rachel pulled a pad of her signature pink paper out of her bag and a blue pen, writing hastily.

_Don't go looking for me._

_~Rachel Barbra Berry_

She stuck a gold star next to her name, ripped the paper off the pad, folded it, and ran outside, leaving it on the piano. She glanced at the Doctor as she shut the door to the TARDIS. "I'm ready." She pulled Jesse's shirt out of her bag, hugging it slightly as she walked back over to the Doctor. "So." She leaned on the control, the shirt in her hands, her bag over her shoulder. "Where are we going first, Doctor?"

"How about New New York?" the Doctor cried out, smiling.

"Sounds wonderful." Rachel inhaled Jesse's scent again. She knew if he were here, he'd be telling her to go, live an amazing, fantastic life. And she was going to.

"Well then, Miss Berry... Allons-y!" Levers were pulled, buttons were pushed, things were spun as the diva and the Doctor disappeared from the Lima auditorium.

Nobody in the New Directions noticed the TARDIS fading from this time, the distinct sound muffled slightly by the distance from the actual group. But they all saw the pink paper.

The pink paper with the gold star.

Their gold star, however, was now traveling among a different type of stars. And she was never going to stop shining.

**_Yeahyeahyeahyeah. Cheesyyyyyy. And I don't even really give a hint to which Doctor it is until the very end. -_-_**

**_Either way, I hope you liked this little fic. :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_So, I hit 245 followers on Tumblr, which meant another fic! I was seriously debating on a Steggy fic (Steve Rogers x Peggy Carter from Captain America *insert sobs here*) or continuing the 100 followers fic. So, in the end, we can see what I did. xD This is more of a 'this is what we do when we're not about to die' fic. _**

**_Disclaimer: I WISH.  
><em>**

Rachel braced herself as the Doctor took off, hands tightly gripping the console. She thanked God that her dads had enrolled her in dance, helping her balance. She and the Doctor had finally landed in New New York, later being chased back to the TARDIS by an angry mob after the Doctor had done… something. Rachel didn't exactly know what he did, but she knew that she had never run that fast in her life.

"So, where to next, Miss Berry?" The Doctor beamed at her as the shaking stopped. "We're just floating in the Vortex until I set the coordinates.

"Can… Can I go see…" Rachel stuttered a bit, her eyes looking up at the Doctor hopefully. He understood, shaking his head sadly.

"You can't interfere." The Doctor put a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it slightly.

She pulled away, looking at her feet sadly. "The day of the accident. I just…" Her eyes watered slightly, and she blinked the tears away quickly. "I just need to see it."

"Rachel. I let one of my past companions do that. She almost destroyed time, and in the end held her father while he died." The Doctor walked over to Rachel, standing in front of her and giving the weeping brunette a hug. "I know it hurts. I do." He patted the girl's hair and squeezed her tightly. "But you're strong. You're brave. You're smart. I'm not saying you'll get over it, but you'll… adjust."

"I know." Rachel looked up at the Doctor quietly. "Is there somewhere I can rest?"

The Doctor smiled excitedly, taking her by the hand and pulling her along the TARDIS hallways. "Allons-y, Rachel!" They passed dozens of doors. Blue door. Glass. Red with stripes. Orange and glittery. The Doctor finally stopped in front of a pale pink door with a large gold star on it. Rachel's mouth dropped as she stared at it, a stunned look on her face. "Looks like the TARDIS already made your room. There's a bathroom across the hall." The Doctor grinned at her before sprinting away.

Rachel grinned slightly, pushing the door open and walking into the room. She kicked off her flats, her feet sinking an inch into the plush carpet. She took in the room, looking around cheerfully. The carpet was thick, soft, the weight of her feet causing a dent to appear in the pale gray lake. The walls were painted a soft pink color with a white trim along the ground and top. A canopy bed stood against the wall, gold and pink sheets and pillows made up and piled cozily. A vanity and a desk were also present, as was a bedside table with a lamp on it.

Finally moving again, Rachel tossed her bag unceremoniously onto the bed and plopped herself on the floor, not wanting to move. She had caught a look of herself in the mirror. The beautiful white dress she had been wearing was dirty and ripped now. Using all her willpower, Rachel pushed herself up off the floor, a dilemma forming. She had no clothes, save the destroyed white dress and some of Jesse's clothes.

She wandered back out to the Console Room barefoot, looking around for the Doctor. She found him, messing with something. "Uhm, Doctor?" she asked timidly, meeting his eyes when he swung his head to look up at her. "I don't have any clothes…"

The Doctor grinned. "There's a wardrobe, and I believe it's near your room!" He saw her eyes widen. "Go find something."

Rachel nodded slightly, turning and shuffling off, eventually finding the wardrobe. With joy, she found bunches of argyle sweaters and sweater vests, polo shirts, long sleeved collared shirts, skirts, knee highs, and shoes. She pulled a pink polo shirt from the piles, as well as a slightly ruffled black skirt with a pink edge.

She nearly skipped across the hall, carrying her findings in her arms as she made her way into the bathroom. Depositing the clothes on the counter and shutting the door behind her, Rachel stripped off the ragged dress and the rest of her clothes, stepping into the tub and letting the hot water run over her. She closed her eyes as she thought about Jesse. He loved her. She loved him. And she turned him down for Finn Hudson, of all people. Rachel had done a lot of ridiculous things before, but saying no to Jesse St. James was the stupidest thing she had done.

Rachel scrubbed the dirt and grime off herself, starting to sing quietly. _"I am in misery, there ain't nobody who can comfort me…. Why won't you answer me, the silence is slowly killing me!" _she sang as she washed her hair, swaying slightly.

The Doctor had straightened up after Rachel left, thinking. She was an interesting companion, that was for sure. She was witty, smart, pretty. But she was hurt from the loss of someone she loved. He knew all too well how that felt. With some reluctance, he went to go find Rachel, checking first the wardrobe (not there) and her room (empty).

He cracked a small smile as he heard the singing coming from the bathroom. The Doctor walked over to stand outside the door, waiting beside it and listening to Rachel belt out a Maroon 5 song like there was no tomorrow. She had a brilliant voice, that was for sure. He could listen to her voice for a while.

Rachel cut the shower, still singing, however, now she was singing The Coolest Girl rather enthusiastically as she dried her hair. Styling it perfectly, Rachel slid her outfit on, still barefoot. Damn. She hadn't thought of shoes. Maybe the Doctor had some sturdy boots in the wardrobe… She frowned as she walked out, jumping at the sight of the Doctor waiting outside.

"OH! Rachel! There you are!"

"Were you eavesdropping?"

"Your voice carries." The Doctor looked at her outfit. "Very nice. But you have no shoes on."

Rachel laughed, a welcome sound. "Come help me find boots! They'll be more sturdy. For running."

"Oh, yes. Awful lot of running." The Doctor beamed as Rachel nearly dragged him into the wardrobe, going through the boots like there was no tomorrow. The Doctor held up a pair of black boots with a thick heel. "What about these?"

"I like those!" Rachel held up a pair of socks and slid them on over her feet. They ended mid calf, black as night. Rachel sat on the floor of the room to pull on the boots, zipping them up. "How do I look?" she asked coyly, standing and modeling playfully.

"Fantastic!" The Doctor thought it was a good outfit. "Where to?"

"Ah. Well. Doctor…" Rachel looked a bit timid. "Can we stop by my house? I need to get something, please."

"Sure." The Doctor grabbed her hand and tugged her into the Console Room, leading the TARDIS to a very bumpy landing in an alleyway near Rachel's house. "Go."

"Come with me."

"I shouldn't."

"Please?"

"Fine." The Doctor allowed Rachel to lead him down the street. He hadn't realized that he had actually landed them two days from Rachel joining him, and that people were desperate to find the starlet. "Is this it?"

Rachel nodded, walking onto the porch of the house and putting a key into the lock, letting herself in. The house was silent, and Rachel thought it was empty. She waved the Doctor in and smiled. "I'm going to run upstairs, alright? My room." She waited for the Doctor to acknowledge her, and then started up the stairs. She stopped and looked at him. "And Doctor?"

"Yes, Rachel?"

"Thank you." She beamed at him before continuing up the stairs. The Doctor smiled at her as she left, turning to the mantel and examining the photos. Most- wait, all- had Rachel in them. There were dozens from her performances, and the Doctor even recognized one of Rachel at Nationals.

He didn't notice the footsteps approaching him until they were close. The Doctor ducked at just the right moment, catching a quick glimpse of his attacker's face, reacting in shock upon recognizing who it was.

"Finn!"

"What are you doing here?" Finn's mouth dropped as he recognized his substitute. "How'd you get in here?" His face transformed into one of fury. "Were you the one who took her?"

"Absolutely not!" _She chose to._

Finn put his fist down. "Oh. Sorry, Mr. Smith."

Rachel, oblivious to the confrontation downstairs, threw some of her own clothes into a duffel bag, as well as grabbing a worn, leather scrapbook from the shelf. It had every photo that she cared about. Her fathers. Her friends. Jesse. She threw the duffel over her shoulder and dashed out of the room without a backward glance. "Doctor!"

Finn reacted quickly to hearing Rachel, his eyes softening upon seeing her descend down the stairs. Fury returned as he saw the duffel bag. "Rachel!"

"Finn?"

**_Welp. Welp. Welp. _**

**_*hides*_**

**_SEND LOVE! xD No, just kidding. Unless you want to. _**

**_I'm off to go zipline down Fremont. SEE YA!  
><em>**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Double update? OH YES. (To be heard in the Doctor's voice.) _**

**_These chapters are a bit... domestic... but I can totally see the Doctor doing this. _**

**_NO. NO FINCHEL. GET OVER IT. But it won't be a DoctorXRachel story. Ack. No. _**

**_I also had a recommendation I have Rachel and Jack meet. Way ahead of you. Epic flirting going on. But it won't be RachelXJack. At least, I don't think so..._**

**_Disclaimer: Eh, no.  
><em>**

"Rachel!" Finn stumbled towards her, his eyes alight. "You're okay! We've been so worried, since you know, you didn't show up to Glee, and you always show up to Glee! And then we called your cell like seven times, and you didn't pick up, so we called, uh, Mr. and Mrs. St. James to see if they had heard from you!" He was standing in front of her now, grinning goofily, ignorant of her stunned face. "And we were all really worried that you did something stupid or ran away or something. But you're here! And you're okay!" He held a hand out to her. "Come on. Your dads are at the station."

Rachel backed up two steps, shaking her head. "No."

"Wait. No? Why no?" Finn looked confused as his arm lowered, stepping up to look at her. "What do you mean, no?"

"No as in I'm leaving, Finn." Rachel looked worriedly at the Doctor, who was standing and watching the confrontation. If Finn got mad, he got violent. She'd rather him take it out on her. "I found somewhere were I'm happy. Respected. And I'm not taken for granted." She ignored his hurt face and pushed past him. "Come on, Doctor, we should go."

The Doctor looked at Rachel. "Well, are you going to say goodbye to anyone else?" He regretted coming with her. Now people would say she ran off with him. "I could take your bag and you could go say goodbye…"

The brunette shook her head. "No. They'll try to convince me to stay. I'm done with Lima." She opened the front door, waiting for him. "Come on, Doctor." She avoided Finn's eyes. The Doctor looked between the two teens, then walked out, Rachel behind him.

Finn followed them out, but stayed on the porch as he watched them stroll down the street, talking. Quietly, he pulled out his phone, sending a mass text.

_She's back._

-o-o-o-

Rachel fumed to the Doctor as they strode back to the TARDIS, ranting about everything. The Doctor let her in first, laughing internally at her diva rant as he closed the door behind them. When he stopped hearing words, he looked around. Rachel wasn't around. _Off in her room, most likely. _

The brunette was fuming alone in her room. Finn had no right to be in her house. None. At. All. They weren't dating. They weren't even friends. He went back to hanging out with the jocks and the Cheerios, not caring when he passed by her after his teammates slusheed her mercilessly. Rachel shook her head, clearing her mind of anything to do with Lima. It was done, over with. With a weak smile, she stood, opening up her bag and unpacking, placing the scrapbook on her bed. It was perfect.

-o-o-o-

"You're kidding. Our substitute was there? And she left with him?" Santana looked skeptical. The Latina was one of the people who responded to Finn's message. She may have tortured the brunette mercilessly, but she cared. Rachel was the best singer in the group after her, anyway. They needed the diva. "Is she into that stuff? Kinky."

"Shut up, Santana." Kurt was miserable. Rachel could easily be considered his best friend, ever since Mercedes and Sam had started dating. The two had spent so much time together. Blaine had done his best to comfort Kurt, but there was only so much he could do. The two boys sat next to each other, hands intertwined. Kurt was red eyed and worried. "I'm going to try and call her." In one fluid motion, he had whipped out his phone and stood, walking away.

"He's not going to get anything. We've tried that." Artie looked after Kurt. "We've been trying that."

"But she's here. And she has her phone. When is she ever without it?" Puck and Lauren stood nearby. "She might."

Kurt stood in the corner of his basement, phone to his ear. The dial tone continued endlessly. He considered just hanging up.

The dial stopped. "Kurt?"

"RACHEL!" Kurt put a hand to his mouth, his outburst drawing the attention of the assembled group. Within seconds, the group had congregated around Kurt's iPhone, which was on speaker. It was silently agreed that Kurt would be the one to talk. "Rachel, my diva, where are you?"

"Oh, you don't need to know." Rachel knew there was something going on on the other end. "But I'm alright. And I promise, I'll be able to-" there was a loud crashing noise on the other end. Kurt could hear another voice on the end, but couldn't tell who it was. "Sorry about that. But like I said, I'll be able to keep in contact."

Finn couldn't take it. "Rachel, come home!"

There was silence on the end of the line. When Rachel spoke again, there was ice in her voice. "Kurt. I trusted you. And you're broadcasting this."

Kurt looked evilly at Finn. "Rachel, dear, they're just worried-"

"Kurt, I'll call you later. As for the rest of you…" The group tensed. "Leave me alone. Alright? I'm off having the time of my life. Finn, you're a hypocritical little boy who only wants what he used to have. Blaine. Take care of Kurt. I love you two very much. Noah, please don't get into anymore trouble. I'm not there to keep you from doing something stupid, so Lauren, keep an eye on him for me. As for the rest of you, I either loved or wanted to strangle you. Pick and choose."

Finn stared at the phone. "Rachel…"

"Goodbye." And the line went dead.

Kurt glared at Finn before walking over to Blaine. "Come on Blaine." The two joined hands and left the basement, Kurt glaring daggers at the rest of the group.

Santana sent Finn a dirty look, sighing. "Look. I may have not been the nicest to Berry-"

"You were evil, San," Brittany commented.

"-but she's a hell of a singer, and she's always been there for us. I'm going to make amends with her, and if any of you want to join me, you can." Santana looked over at Brittany. "You coming, Brit?"

The blonde nodded, locking pinkies with the Latina as they went after Kurt and Blaine, leaving the rest of the group to look at each other.

-o-o-o-

"Doctor, can you fix my phone?" Rachel held it out to him. "It's not working." With a grin, the Time Lord swiped the phone from her hand, changing the battery and handing it back to her. The TARDIS hadn't left yet, still sitting in the alleyway. "Thank you."

"No problem. Where to?" The Doctor leaned on the TARDIS console, smiling at her. "Rome? Italy? Los Angeles?"

Rachel scrunched her face. "Oh! What about Florida! I've never been to Disney World." She grinned. "Or the Wizarding World of Harry Potter. It sounds amazing!"

She had never seen the Doctor's face light up that fast. "Rachel Berry, you are a genius! We should go. Honeydukes! Oh, and Zonko's. And Expedition Everest! Oh, you are a genius!" he yelled, running over to hug her, spinning her around as the two laughed. "Well, Rachel… ALLONS Y!" He cackled excitedly as he started to pull levers and push buttons.

-o-o-o-

Kurt, Blaine, Santana, and Brittany sat in Breadstix, commiserating together. They had searched all around Rachel's house, trying to find a trace of her. It was like she disappeared into thin air along with their substitute.

"Where could they have gone?" Santana mumbled into her spaghetti, frowning. The Latina looked remorseful, explaining to Blaine and Kurt that no matter how rude she was, she still cared about Rachel. "She just... vanished." Brittany put a hand on the Latina's shoulder.

"It's impossible to vanish into thin air. I mean…" Blaine looked upset. He cared about Rachel. The two had bonded a little during their one date, and still kept in contact. "We have to find her."

"I know." Kurt tossed money onto the table, enough for their food and their tip before leading the group out to the parking lot. "We'll find her, I'm sure of it. I'm sure of it."

-o-o-o-

Rachel hung tight to the Doctor's hand, bracing herself. "Doctor… I'm a little scared now…"

"Oh, have some fun, Rachel! Wet and a high drop. It's amazing!" The Doctor grinned reassuringly at the brunette as the log climbed before the final, splashy drop. Rachel had changed into a light blue sundress and a pair of slippers, white framed sunglasses in her purse, which was wrapped in a plastic bag. It had taken a little bit of convincing to get the brunette onto Splash Mountain after she saw the drop and drenched people leaving. "Come on, now. Here we go!" he cried as they went over.

Rachel screamed as the Doctor laughed hysterically next to her, the log plunging down the drop and drenching them. "I'm wet!" she moaned as the Doctor grinned, his blue suit thoroughly soaked.

"So'm I!" As soon as their log got to the unloading center, the Doctor grabbed Rachel's hand and dragged her over to the photo viewer, laughing maniacally at the terrified expression on Rachel's face in the photo. Rachel harrumphed, taking a photo of the photo with her camera. "Look at you, all terrified! It's too adorable!"

"Oh hush. What next?"

**_Domestic. I know. Shoot me, but I thought it was ADORABLE. And something the Doctor would do. _**

**_Double update!  
><em>**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Here's the second chapter! Definitely an interesting one. _**

**_Disclaimer: Nope.  
><em>**

"Doctor, I'm not so sure about this."

"Oh, you'll be fine!"

"It's really high…"

"Don't look down." The Doctor squeezed her hand, grinning. "Just don't worry." The train started to move backwards. "Okay. WORRY!" He yelped slightly as the coaster flew backwards, passing by a large creature. He could hear Rachel shrieking next to him.

She smacked his arm after they got out. "That was amazing. But I hate you for that one!" she grumbled as she took a picture of the photo. "I really dislike the height."

"Oh, you enjoyed it."

"Yes, yes I did."

-o-o-o-

"Doctor, look! A dragon!" Rachel shrieked as the dragon snorted fire at her, laughing hysterically. The Doctor grinned at her, yelping as the spiders descended on them and the ride photo was taken. "I- REALLY- HATE- SPIDERS!" she screamed as the bench flew around.

The Doctor had to admit, he was rather enjoying himself. He had a companion that was talented, smart, pretty, and adventurous. He hadn't had a companion that would willingly go on most of these rides with him. "LOOK OUT FOR THE DEMENTORS!" he yelled at her, laughing. The two shrieked and laughed as the ride came to an end, Rachel putting her slippers back on as they exited, stopping to look at the photo. Rachel looked absolutely terrified, as did the Doctor.

-o-o-o-

"That's a nice one, really." Rachel held the bag holding their photo in her hand as they walked by a Butterbeer cart. "Do you want to share one? I don't know if I could finish it alone." The Doctor grinned at her, and off she went to buy some Butterbeer. She returned a few minutes later, clutching a cup in her hand, sans whipped cream. "Come on, we can go sit in the Hog's Head." Rachel was oblivious to the buzzing phone in her purse…

-o-o-o-

Kurt sighed, putting his phone down. "She didn't answer."

"Typical." Santana looked frustrated. They had been trying to call the diva for two hours now, to no success. "Let me try."

-o-o-o-

"Rachel, your phone."

"I'll get it later! Pass me the fries."

"The chips?"

"Yes…" Rachel rolled her eyes as she placed a few fries in her mouth, chewing happily. Her phone buzzed again. "Alright already!" She picked up irately. "Hello?"

"Oh my God, Kurt, she answered!"

"Santana?" Rachel looked at her phone in confusion. "Wait, what's going on?" there were a commotion on the other end. "Hello?" She met the Doctor's confused glance, shrugging.

"Rachel Barbra Berry, where are you?" It was Blaine. "We've been worried sick!"

"I'm in Florida." She snickered slightly, earning her another look from the Doctor. "I'm fine, don't worry about me. I'm enjoying myself!"

"Is it true you left with that Smith guy?" It was Kurt now. She must have been on speaker phone. "Rachel, tell me the truth!"

"I'm fine. And yes. We're enjoying ourselves." Rachel rolled her eyes dramatically, the Doctor grinning at her. He could hear their conversation. "Kurt, it's not romantic, trust me."

"Uh. Okay." Kurt was frustrated. "Please, just come home. Let us know that you're okay. The only one to see you was Finn, anyway!"

"Well…" She risked a glance at the Doctor. He shrugged, mouthing that it was up to her. "Tomorrow. I promise."

"Fine. Keep your promise, Rach." The phone went dead. Rachel stared at her cell for a moment before putting it back in her bag.

"Sorry, Doctor." The brunette looked at him apologetically. "One stop. Then we go."

"I don't mind." He smiled at her. "Let's go to Zonko's!" He grabbed her by the hand and pulled her up, the two tossing their trash and racing off.

-o-o-o-

Kurt stared at his iPhone for a second. "I…"

"Don't, Kurt." Blaine wrapped his arms around him and placed a kiss on the other boy's cheek. "We'll be alright, and so will she."

Santana and Brittany looked at each other. They grasped each others' hands quietly, looking at the other couple. "Will Rachel be okay?" Brittany asked softly, looking at the floor.

"Yeah. She will be."

-o-o-o-

Rachel stepped back out onto the Lima streets, a fez balanced on her head. "Come on, Doctor. Quicker they see I'm okay, quicker we get out of here."

The Doctor shook his head. "It will be better if I stay." He hugged her tightly, squeezing her then releasing the brunette. "Go." He stepped back into the TARDIS, reaching in his pocket. He pulled out a little key, tossing it to Rachel. "TARDIS key. You'll need it."

Rachel smiled at him, realizing that this was a big deal, for her to have a key. "I'll be back soon, I promise." She slid the key onto the chain around her neck, hiding it under her dress. She walked down the street, noting quietly all the missing posters of her. Kurt had texted her to tell her that he was at Brittany's. Luckily, Rachel knew where that was, making her way to the Pierce house quickly.

Within minutes she found herself on the porch of the house. Steadily, she knocked on the door four times. The white door flew open and the brunette found herself in the embrace of Santana Lopez. She was startled, to say the least.

"Rachel Berry, ¿dónde has estado? Que tenía a todo el mundo preocupado, poco diva! ¡Uf! Yo te voy a matar por esto, Berry, ¡lo juro!" Santana screeched in Spanish, pulling away from Rachel and shaking her slightly. "And what is on your head?"

"Santana, I'm fine!" Rachel was stunned. "Why did you hug me?" She grinned. "It's a fez. Fezzes are cool."

"Listen, Berry. I may have been an epic bitch to you. But you're one of the best singers in Glee, and I think that maybe, you're a little bit cool." The Latina grinned. "Wait till Kurt sees you." She grabbed Rachel by the hand and pulled her into the house. "BRIT! BLAINE! KURT!"

Rachel heard thumping on the stairs, and within seconds the three came into view. Kurt was stunned, then rushed down the remaining steps to wrap his arms around the brunette. "RACHEL!" he yelped, hugging her tightly. Rachel returned the hug. He pulled away from her. "You… You're okay."

"I told you so." She looked up to Blaine and Brittany. "Hey you two." The two in question got down the stairs, double teaming Rachel in a tight embrace. Rachel laughed slightly, eyes watering a little. "Alright, alright! I'm fine." The group disentangled themselves and settled themselves on the couches in the Pierce living room.

Kurt had himself firmly attached to Rachel's side, refusing to let her go. "So, where have you been?"

"That's a long story."

"Tell us, we have time." Blaine grinned at her from his place on the seat across from them. "I mean. It can't be that crazy."

"I don't even know if I could tell you guys." Rachel hadn't thought about it until now, wondering if the Doctor would be alright with her telling.

"Oh, we can keep a secret. I won't even tell Jewfro." Santana smiled at Rachel reassuringly. "Come on, spill the beans."

"I honestly don't think I can." Rachel smiled weakly.

"Well, what can you tell us?" Kurt looked at Rachel curiously. "I mean, you said you were in Florida. What'd you do in Florida?"

Brittany finally spoke up. "Trolls kidnapped me in Florida."

-o-o-o-

The Doctor started to worry. Rachel had been gone for nearly four hours now. It was getting dark, and he definitely started to worry. Maybe she had decided that she had wanted to stay. No. She wouldn't. She would've warned him. _She didn't warn her friends or family. _

It was time to take matters into his own hands. He stepped out of the box, locking the door behind him and taking off in the direction he had seen Rachel go.

-o-o-o-

"Finn. Let her go."

"Quinn. We can't just let her run off. She could be in danger!"

"She made her choice. Make yours." The frosty blonde stood in front of the quarterback.

"Let's just find out if she's okay. Then we'll be together." Finn looked at Quinn pleadingly. She sighed heavily.

"Fine. Where did Kurt say he was?"

-o-o-o-

Rachel stood outside Breadstix, saying goodbye. "I'll call and text, you guys! It's not like I'm going away forever and you'll never see me again."

"Your dads haven't seen you yet!"

"San, you can tell them that I'm okay." The brunette stepped forward to wrap her arms around the Latina, giving her a squeeze before letting her go. Santana looked somewhat distraught as Rachel went to hug Brittany. "Brittany, you take care, alright?"

"Rachel?"

"Yeah?"

"What will I do when the evil trolls come and your voice isn't there to make them sleep so they don't kidnap me? I don't want to be lost in the sewers again. I spent a summer like that."

Rachel smiled fondly. "Then you can just sing Britney Spears and you'll put them to sleep on your own." She turned to Blaine. "Take care of Kurt, alright? You take care too," she mumbled in his ear as the two embraced.

"We'll be fine. Even better knowing you're okay." The Warbler grinned at the brunette. "Be safe."

Rachel turned to Kurt. "Kurt…"

"Don't go."

"I want to." Rachel threw her arms around him, squeezing him tightly. "You're strong Kurt. Kick butt at Regionals for me."

Kurt nodded sadly. "Love you, my diva."

"Love you too."

-o-o-o-

The Doctor could see her from his spot near the end of the parking lot. She was saying goodbye. He had no right to take her away from this. He made to move, but Rachel spotted him and said her final goodbyes before running over to him. "I thought you were going to stay in the TARDIS?" she asked softly.

"You were taking too long." He grinned at her and offered her his arm. "Thought you were going to stay."

"Never. I love them, but Lima isn't where I belong, Doctor." She took his arm and one final look back. Blaine had an arm around Kurt's shoulders, Brittany and Santana had their pinkies locked, all four staring after her. Rachel smiled a final goodbye, then turned back around. "Come on. I want to see Italy." She stuck her tongue out as they walked down the street.

"Well then, Italy! Italy's a good place. Met a strange fellow there, turned out to be a Slitheen. But that's a story for another time, Rachel. And your fez is still on." The two stopped in front of the TARDIS before the Doctor ushered her forward. "Go on, you have a key."

Rachel smiled wanly as she pulled the chain from her neck, unlocking the door with a soft click. The door swung open. "Well, come on, Doctor! I'd like to see Italy now!" She took the fez off her head, giggling and holding it in her hands.

The Doctor followed her in, closing the door and grinning. He ran to the console excitedly as Rachel leaned on the console next to him. "Well, then Rachel… Allons y!"

**_FEZ._**

**_That is all.  
><em>**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Welp. There's a lot of Finn/Quinn in this. _**

**_ONE THING: I love Quinn. Seriously. But for the purpose of the story, she's a bitch.  
><em>**

**_Disclaimer: No.  
><em>**

Finn and Quinn walked down the street, looking around. Kurt had told Finn that he was at Breadstix with Rachel, Santana, Brittany, and Blaine. That was where they would search first. That was the obvious place. And now, as the quarterback and the cheerleader stood outside the popular restaurant, they had nothing. Kurt was still standing in the parking lot, Blaine, Brittany, and Santana with him as well. "Kurt!" Finn called, tugging on Quinn's hand as he jogged over to them. "Where's Rachel?"

Santana shot him a dirty glare. "Why do you need to know? If she didn't want to tell you before, she won't tell you now." Quinn rolled her eyes at the Latina, earning her a muttered curse. "Watch it, Fabray."

"Watch it yourself." Quinn tossed her hair and let go of Finn, walking to stand in front of Kurt. "Listen, Kurt. We just need to know where she went, alright?"

"You don't need to know." Kurt shook his head and took Blaine's hand. "Come on, you guys. Ice cream and a movie?" The group muttered soft agreement and left quickly, abandoning Finn and Quinn in the parking lot.

Finn ran a hand through his hair worriedly. "Let's try and go down the street a little, okay?" He looked at Quinn with big eyes. "They can't have gotten that far."

"Unless they had a car." Quinn took his hand again, relishing in the warmth. The two strode down the street quickly, peeking in alleyways. "Finn, what is that?"

Finn turned his head towards the alley Quinn was staring at. "That's… a box. A giant blue box." The two stumbled forward a bit. "Do you think…"

"It can't be."

"But what if…" Before Finn could even finish, there was a loud noise cutting him off. _Vworpvworpvworp. _Before their eyes, the box dematerialized, leaving nothing. "What was that?"

-o-o-o-

Rachel smiled, relaxing in the café as the Doctor ordered their food. She had let him choose the place, making him swear it had vegan food. She would slap him if it wasn't. She knew the Doctor was speaking in rapid Italian. But what stunned her was that she could understand it.

The server left quickly, and the Doctor turned back to his companion. He grinned at her. A large sunhat, white framed sunglasses, and a floral sundress completed Rachel's outfit, as well as white wedges. "Well, how are you liking Italy?"

"It's beautiful!" She grinned broadly at the Doctor. "But I have a question, Doctor. How can I understand everything?"

"It's the TARDIS."

"Oh." Rachel nodded quickly, sparing herself an odd ramble. "Makes sense, then."

"Really?" The Doctor looked at her curiously. "I could explain it to you-"

"It's alright!" Rachel smiled and held up her hands in a gesture of surrender. Her eyes widened as their server returned, placing a plate full of ravioli in front of her. "It's vegan, right?" she asked the Doctor, giving him a look.

"Of course!" He grinned at her. "Dig in!"

-o-o-o-

"Can we even tell anyone?" Finn looked at Quinn worriedly, leaning against the lockers and staring at the cheerleader. "I mean… they wouldn't believe us."

"I don't know, Finn." Quinn was disturbed. Was Berry off with an alien? It would make sense to her. "I mean. Maybe we should tell."

-o-o-o-

"Doctor?"

"Yes, Rachel?" He glanced over at her. Sunglasses askew, broken shoe, ripped dress. "What is it?"

"Why are we always running?" Rachel limped over to him. She had twisted her ankle slightly when her shoe broke as they ran from the aliens, and it still hurt. Luckily it wasn't swollen yet, but there was always that chance.

"So we don't get killed?" He looked at her as if she were insane. With a worried glance, the Time Lord checked her ankle. "It looks a bit red, don't you think? Let's get you to the infirmary." He put an arm around her and started to steer her out off the room.

"There's an infirmary in here too?"

"There's a lot of rooms in here, Rachel." The Doctor grinned. "I'll show you around someday."

-o-o-o-

"It's just bruised." The Doctor grinned at the brunette, who made a face. "Rest in your room. I'll go get some ice." He helped her off the bed and watched her wobble off to her room before following her out, off to get the ice pack.

Rachel stumbled into her room, collapsing on her bed. She reached over to the bedside table, pulling the scrapbook into her lap and placing a pillow under her ankle. With a trembling hand, she opened the scrapbook and flipped to the middle of it. There. Right there. It was a photo of her and Jesse on their very first date, at a karaoke bar in Akron. Rachel looked absolutely happy in the photo, wrapped in Jesse's arms as they sang a fantastic duet of Light My Candle.

She heard a knock on the door, looking up and seeing the Doctor in the doorway, holding an ice pack. "You can come in, you know." She grinned at him, returning her attention to the scrapbook as the Doctor stepped in and placed the ice pack on her ankle.

"What's that?" he asked, looking over.

"A scrapbook. You can look with me." She patted the bed next to her. With a grin, he slid next to her.

"So, tell me about these photos."

"There's me and Jesse on our first date. We went to this karaoke bar in Akron. It was amazing!" She chuckled. "Oh, there's a photo from when me and the girls did Express Yourself. It was all about Madonna." She roared with laughter at the look on the Time Lord's face. "It wasn't that bad!" _Well, until the whole thing with the sex and all... But I can't talk about that..._

"An all Madonna week. Not to say I don't like her, she's a fantastic singer. But that…" He shook his head and pointed at another photo. "And that one?"

"Jesse had transferred to McKinley. And it was his first song. Like a Prayer." Rachel smiled fondly at the memory. "Let's keep looking!"

-o-o-o-

"That's a pretty dress." The Doctor grinned at the photo of Rachel in her pink junior prom dress, Jesse's arms wrapped around her. She looked fantastic. "You look so happy."

"I was. Until Finn got jealous and tried to punch Jesse." Rachel's smile dimmed as she recalled the night. "Coach Sylvester kicked them out. And then Quinn slapped me." She sighed.

"That's… terrible…" The Doctor hugged her tightly. "It's a little sad you won't get to go to your prom this year."

"I'd rather be traveling through space and time. Besides, we can dance in here!" Rachel looked down at her ankle. "Maybe after my ankle is better…." She chuckled and flipped the page, her smile widening. "Oh, here's Nationals! We wandered around New York!" she gushed. "I even met Patti LuPone, I think I died!"

-o-o-o-

"So, why are we here early again?" Santana looked bored as she walked in the door, taking a seat over by Blaine, Kurt, and Brittany. Quinn noted with a bit of surprise that the four had been seen together a lot.

"Because. We saw something, and we need to know if anyone else has heard or seen this before." Quinn's voice was icy, eyes scanning the group. Blaine, Brittany, Kurt, and Santana were their own little group off to the side, and Mercedes and Sam were in back being oh so cute. She hadn't the slightest idea where Finn was, or where the rest of New Directions was.

"We, meaning you and Finn." Kurt sounded tired and frustrated. "If it's about your relationship, I will walk out of here."

Just a second later, Finn walked in, Mike, Tina, Puck, Lauren, and Artie trailing behind him. "There you are." Quinn walked over to Finn as the rest of the group took a seat. "Come on."

"So what's going on here?" Puck spoke up.

Finn and Quinn turned to their audience. "So. Yesterday, we went to go look for Rachel. You know, since I found out from Kurt that he was at dinner with her and Blaine and Santana and Brittany." Eyes flicked over to the four, then back to the quarterback. "By the time we got there, she had already left. And Kurt wouldn't tell me where she went."

"Because it's none of your business, Finnessa." Santana rolled her eyes. "If she wanted you to know, she would have told you."

"Preach." Artie received a few looks. "What?"

"Whatever, San," Quinn rolled her eyes dramatically and tossed her hair back.

"Anyway." Finn looked awkwardly at the rest of the group. "So we were walking down the street and looking around. And we found this… er…"

"It was a police call box. A big, blue box sitting in an alleyway," Quinn supplied. "And then it started to make weird noises and it disappeared."

There was silence.

-o-o-o-

"So, Rachel. Where to next?" The Doctor leaned against the console, grinning over at her. "Since you insist that your ankle is fine."

"Well, it is! We wrapped it and I'll just wear regular shoes. Or boots." Rachel huffed as she leaned against one of the pillars. "Where do you want to go?"

"What about… we can go to the future!" He grinned at her. "We could go to Barcelona…."

"Let's go then!"

**_Ah, yes. They're getting off planet, and into the futureeeeeee!_**

**_Idea: Mercedes Jones = Martha Jones (?) RELATION? Maybe. Haven't decided yet._**

**_Spoiler: JACK NEXT CHAPTER!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_A shorter chappie... It's still a chappie! Familiar face(s) this chapter? O.O_**

**_Oh yes, I changed my name. You can blame Captain America for breaking my heart. -weep-_**

**_Disclaimer: HA no.  
><em>**

"Doctor?" Rachel leaned back in the chair, letting the sun shine on her. She was sipping at a strawberry banana smoothie.

"Yes?" The Doctor snuck a slight glance at her, grinning at the relaxed look on her face.

"Please tell me we won't be running."

"No guarantees."

-o-o-o-

Mercedes thought about Finn and Quinn's description of the box. Where had she heard that before? A big blue box that disappeared. It rang a bell in her head somewhere. She shook it off.

It was weird for Mercedes to be alone. She was always with someone else; it could be Sam, or Tina, or one of her numerous cousins. She rolled her eyes as she walked up the steps of her porch; there was a commotion inside. Most likely another cousin here to stay for a while. She pushed the door open, glancing around. She could hear her mom bustling around in the kitchen, and decided to stop there first.

She peeked her head around the corner, her face breaking out in an immediate grin. "Martha!"

-o-o-o-

"You… What did you do this time, Doctor?" Rachel hissed quietly as they hid in an alleyway. "Because I could've sworn you said this was a pacifist planet!"

"Well, they still have police. For off worlders."

"What did you DO?" Rachel's eyes widened as she noticed the police coming towards them. "Come on, you." She grabbed his hand and ran, only to be blocked off at the other end by a wall. "You suck."

-o-o-o-

Martha turned to smile at her younger cousin, walking over to her and embracing Mercedes. "Hello darling!" The two grinned and squeezed each other. "Surprise!"

"What are you doing here, Martha? I thought you were off working!" Mercedes was overjoyed. Martha was one of the cousins she enjoyed spending time with the most. The two formed a close bond, though they rarely saw each other. As far as Mercedes knew, Martha was off working for something she couldn't say.

"Oh, I came to visit! It's been a while since I've seen you all, so I decided to fly over!" Martha smiled at her. "It's been a year, we need to catch up!"

-o-o-o-

"You know, Doctor," Rachel remarked off handedly, "I didn't think I'd die in a prison cell in the future on another planet."

"Oh, hush…" The Doctor was over by the door, trying to pick the lock. Wood. The sonic didn't work on wood. "We'll get out of her; we always do!"

-o-o-o-

"So, how's Glee?" Martha asked, sitting on Mercedes' bed in her room, watching her work on a Spanish assignment.

"It's… good. I got a solo last competition. Of course, Rachel threw a diva fit, so Mr. Shue gave her a solo in the group number. It shut her up." Mercedes shrugged, putting the completed assignment to the side and grabbing her math homework. "Otherwise it's good."

"Well, that's good you got one, Mercedes." Martha smiled at her, folding her legs and watching her. "How are you and Sam?"

"We're great!" Mercedes span in her chair to grin wildly at Martha. "We went on a date yesterday, saw The Hunger Games."

Martha laughed. "Oh, I want to see that."

-o-o-o-

Rachel leaned against the wall, watching the Doctor skeptically. "You've been working at that lock for three hours now." She sat down on the floor, drawing her knees to her chest.

"I know."

"Rest for a few minutes. Your head will explode." Rachel wrinkled her nose, smirking slightly. "Really." She nodded her head to the lone cot. "Take a break."

The Doctor glared at her for a second. "I'll get us out, don't worry," he mumbled, stumbling back in surprise as the door opened. He looked up at the figure in the doorway, squinting slightly at the sudden amount of sunlight. His mouth dropped as he recognized the undeniably cocky grin.

"Good to see you, Doctor."

**_EVERYDAY I'M DERPING. Yesh. Cliffie. _**

**_Reviews are love, dearies.  
><em>**


	7. Chapter 7

**_So sorry about the lack of updates! I've been in a brain slump plus school starting. _**

**_By the way, I'm writing a Doctor Who/Captain America story. So when I publish it, I hope some of you guys will check it out!_**

**_Disclaimer: I've written too many of these. I do not.  
><em>**

Rachel squinted, her eyes trying to adjust to the light. She put a hand to block out the light, trying to see the person who had gotten the door open. Obviously, the Doctor recognized them. "Doctor? Who is that?"

The Time Lord wasn't listening to his companion. He was struggling to his feet, brushing dirt off himself. "Jack? Is that you?"

"New companion, then? Pretty."

"Oho, it is!" The Doctor hugged the other man quickly. He went over to Rachel, grabbing her hand and pulling her up. "Come on, you."

Rachel made a tiny protest, blinking. Her eyes were finally working, and she was able to see the man better. He was attractive, that was for sure. He was definitely older than her as well. The man's brown hair was mussed, and he looked tired. He wore a long coat, she noticed. Yes, definitely attractive.

"Alright." The Doctor beamed at the two. "Companion, meet former companion. Former companion, meet the new companion." Rachel shot him a look. "What?"

Jack grinned, stepping past the Doctor to stand in front of Rachel. "Captain Jack Harkness." He stuck his hand out. "And you are?"

The Doctor's eyes widened. "Stop it!"

"What?" Jack smiled flirtatiously at the younger girl. "I was just… saying _hello._"

"We all know what happens with your 'hellos,' Jack!"

"Doctor!" Rachel put a hand in front of the Time Lord's face. He pouted a bit, glaring at his two friends. "It's _perfectly_ fine." She shook Jack's hand, smiling coyly. "Rachel Berry, and it's a pleasure to meet you, _Captain_." She was slightly thankful she hadn't gotten too roughed up earlier.

Jack snorted a bit. "Please, call me Jack, Miss Berry."

"Then call me Rachel." Rachel grinned brightly, ignoring the disgusted look on the Doctor's face. "Now, are we going to get out of here, or what?"

The Doctor shoved Rachel's hand away. "Come on, you two." He walked out of the cell, Jack and Rachel following behind him. He could hear them giggling and flirting. "Oi, flirting can wait until we get back to the TARDIS, okay?"

"Who said we were flirting?" Rachel rolled her eyes. "We're simply getting to know each other, that's all." She skipped up to the Doctor and took his hand. "Why are you so meh right now?"

"You really don't want to know."

Jack caught up to them, throwing his arm around the Doctor's shoulders. "So what are you two up to now? Causing endless destruction then saving it at the last possible moment?"

"Yes." Rachel made a face at the Doctor, who smacked her arm lightly. "What was that for?"

"No, we have not. Trouble just… likes to find us."

-o-o-o-

"Quinn, are you sure?" Will Shuester looked at his student concernedly. It had been lunch, and he was off to go find Emma. Quinn intercepted him outside the teacher's lounge and told him she knew some information about Rachel. "That's a very… odd thing."

"I'm sure, Mr. Shue, and Finn saw it too. And I'm pretty sure Santana and Kurt and Blaine and Brittany knew as well, but they're close to Rachel. They wouldn't tell." She thought for a second. "Or they won't."

"Quinn…"

"I told you what I know. You have your choice. Use it or don't." She stood up frostily, grabbing her bag. "I have class. See you later, Mr. Shue." She turned sharply, flouncing out into the hallway of crowded people that parted for her.

Will sighed and picked up his phone. "Hello, Lima Police? I was told some information on Miss Berry's whereabouts…"

-o-o-o-

"So, add escaping another planet intact to my list." Rachel lounged in one of the seats in the library, staring at the rippling water. "And why is there a swimming pool in the library?"

"I don't really know." The Doctor ate another chip. "Always been there."

"Have you ever actually swum in there, Doc?" Jack sat next to Rachel, messing with her hair. She grumbled and pushed him away, earning a loud snort from the Doctor. "What?"

"You two are flirting and I find it awkward. And yes, I have."

"We are not! And I want to swim." Rachel made a face at the Doctor, getting up. "I'm going to go change." She winked at the two men, then flounced off, disappearing rather quickly.

It was silent for a few minutes. Jack turned back to the door, then to the Doctor. "She's cute."

"JACK!"

"What?"

"She's barely eighteen."

"And your point is, Doctor? She's interesting." Jack shrugged quickly. "She's pretty smart too."

"Yes, yes she is." The Doctor smirked. "I wouldn't have asked her to be my companion for nothing, Jack."

"You like her."

"Do not. She's a good friend though." The Doctor smiled fondly.

"Talking about me, are you?" Rachel's voice carried and both men turned to look at her as she waltzed back in, her hair tied into a low ponytail. She had a strapless dress over her two piece, and carried a black and white towel. "I don't know if I can trust you two yet!"

"You can trust us." Jack winked at her as she pulled the dress off and stepped to the edge of the pool, whooping as she jumped in.

"Oh, it feels so good in here… Come in with me!" Rachel swum back to the edge and smiled at the two. "Please?"

Jack glanced at the Doctor, back to Rachel, then at the Doctor. "Sure. Why not?"

**_Not sure who I plan on pairing everybody with yet. I'm actually starting to consider RachelxJack after this chapter. They're just a cute couple in my head. CRACK. I dunno, what do you think?_**

**_Reviews are love, sweetie.  
><em>**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Ugh. Sick is not fun. NO FUN._**

**_Shameless promoting. I put up that crossover, it's called Sooner or Later. If you guys could check it out. VIRTUAL COOKIES!_**

**_Disclaimer: Hahahahahahaha NO.  
><em>**

"Kurt, Blaine, Santana, Brittany. I bet you guys are wondering why I called you in here." Will sat at his desk, looking at the four kids across from him. Kurt was leaning on Blaine, who was holding hands with Brittany, who locked pinkies with Santana. It was odd. These were the last four he expected to be close.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Oh, we know why, Mr. Shue." Santana and Brittany nodded in agreement, and Blaine gave a 'whatever' shrug. "It's because of Rachel."

"Uh, yeah." Will looked a little shocked. "How did you know that?"

"It's obvious." Santana snorted slightly. "Fabray ratted us out as the people Rachel trusts. No freaking shit."

"Santana."

The Latina rolled her eyes in disdain. "I am just saying."

"I understand that. But we're still at school, so watch the language." Will sighed. He wanted to protect them all, all of the Glee kids. And with Rachel missing… The club was becoming divided quickly. Rachel had been their glue, the person who kept them all together. But with the glue gone… They were falling apart and one short for Nationals. "Listen. I haven't told the police that you guys may have information on where she is. But I just want to talk to you guys first. So, please be honest with me." He saw Santana and Brittany exchange looks. "Please."

"Sure. We'll be honest." Santana sent him an innocent smile. "But we may not tell the whole truth to you."

-o-o-o-

"So, you two, did you enjoy your swim?" The Doctor spun away from the console to raise a suspicious eyebrow at his two companions.

"Jack tried to push me in, but I jumped in before he could." Rachel had a pouty face on, faking irritation. "I could've gotten injured."

"Rachel. We travel with the Doctor. A little water up your nose isn't going to hurt you!" Jack wrapped his arms around her and tickled her, causing her to screech loudly with laughter. The Doctor rolled his eyes again. These two… He'd need to keep an eye on them.

"JACK! STOP IT! PLEASE!" Rachel had tears running down her face as she squealed, twisting and trying to get out of the immortal's grasp. "PLEASE!"

"Alright, alright, calm down, diva." He let her go, and as soon as he did, she slapped him. "HEY!"

"Git!" Rachel stormed off towards the direction of her room while the Doctor chuckled.

Jack held his cheek. "She has an arm, that one."

"A voice too."

-o-o-o-

Will Shuester was frustrated. Kurt, Blaine, Brittany, and Santana had managed to answer all his questions without really telling him anything. He had had to let them go for class; he had run out of questions anyway. And now it was time for Glee.

-o-o-o-

Martha stopped outside the choir room. She was going to surprise Mercedes, since the girl had mentioned that she was going to be performing her solo for the week today. She hadn't meant to eavesdrop; she could hear everything being said.

"Kurt, you seriously need to tell the police. Rachel could be in danger."

"She's fine."

"But Kurt…"

"Don't argue with me, Finn. If Rachel wants to run off in a blue police box, let her. She's happy, alright?"

Martha reacted sharply. _Blue police box… it can't be. _She walked in, spotting Mercedes. "Cedes!"

The girl looked over. "Martha!" She hopped off her seat and ran over to hug the woman. "What are you doing here?"

"You said you had your solo today." Martha beamed. "I wanted to come see. I have a visitor's pass and everything, so don't even worry!" She disentangled herself from her cousin. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your teammates?"

"Yeah." Mercedes grinned. "Guys, this is my cousin Martha. She lives in England."

"Hello!" Martha waved at them. "Now, did someone mention a blue police box?" She watched their reactions carefully, noticing a group of four in the corner react sharply.

"Oh. That. Don't worry about that, Mar, it's just a silly thing." Mercedes shrugged. "I'm going to go sit with Sam. There's a seat next to me." She made her way back to Sam.

Martha instead went over to the four. "I'm a doctor. I saw your reactions." She dropped her voice. "So your friend went in this police box?"

"It was just a metaphor." The Latina cheerleader gave Martha a cold look.

"No, it wasn't. I would know. I traveled with him too." She saw them relax slightly. "My name is Martha Jones."

"Kurt Hummel. This is my boyfriend Blaine Anderson."

"Santana Lopez."

"I forget my middle name." The blonde looked at her lap.

"Brittany Pierce." Santana smiled sweetly at Brittany, who gave her a loving look. "So you traveled with him?"

Martha nodded slightly. "So I'm sure your friend is fine."

-o-o-o-

Rachel sighed, leaning on the wall of her cell. Maybe it wasn't smart for the Doctor to fly them to a society where woman were property. He had only mentioned there were good smoothies there. Then they just had to encounter the authorities. Apparently it was after hours for women, when they usually tried to escape. But all of the women were branded. They hadn't found one of those marks on Rachel, and they took her, much to the Doctor and Jack's displeasure. They were supposed to be putting her on an auction block soon.

She drummed a slight beat on the wall, starting to hum. The Doctor and Jack needed to find her a way out. Soon.

-o-o-o-

"So he won't let her out?" Jack stopped his pacing to look at the Doctor.

"No. We'd need to win the bid on her." The Doctor looked frustrated. "This should be interesting."

-o-o-o-

"Now this one, she's a right beauty, isn't she?" the auctioneer announced as Rachel was pushed up onstage. He was giving Rachel lusty looks, making her shift a little. "She's eighteen, people, she's legal!" The statement earned a few catcalls and whistles from the audience of men. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Brown eyes, brown hair, a little on the short side. Only five foot two, but she's got a nice little body. She has a voice, though, people! Feisty and talented! Let's start the bid at… one hundred!"

Rachel snorted in contempt. She had to be worth more than that.

"Two hundred!"

"Two fifty!"

"Two forty five!"

A loud bellow came from the back, a voice that made Rachel beam. "Six hundred!"

-o-o-o-

Jack was livid. It was ridiculous to be auctioning poor girls off. "How much, Doc?"

"Considering I have unlimited on the cards… Go as high as you can. Don't let anyone beat you." The Doctor had a monetary card in his hand too.

The auctioneer looked ecstatic. "Six hundred, I have six hundred, anyone else, going once…"

"Six seventy!" a man in front yelled.

Jack's brows furrowed. "Seven hundred!" he bellowed, watching Rachel's reaction. She shot him a grateful smile, until the man in front shouted again.

"Eight hundred!"

The Doctor finally spoke up. "Nine hundred!"

The auctioneer watched the proceedings greedily. "Nine hundred, do I have a higher bid, nine hundred, going once, going twice…"

"One thousand!"

-o-o-o-

Rachel was getting anxious. The man in front had such a terrible look on his face. She needed Jack to win. She needed him to. "Please…" she whispered, her eyes locking on Jack.

-o-o-o-

Jack gave the Doctor a look then turned back to the podium. "One thousand five hundred!"

The auctioneer's eyebrows shot into his receding hairline. "One thousand five hundred, going once, going twice, SOLD to the gentleman in back!"

Jack saw Rachel breathe a sigh of relief as he made his way up, handing his card to the auctioneer and leading Rachel off the stage. He got out of the room quickly, tugging her by the hand. The Doctor met them outside. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Rachel looked shaken. "They marked me though." She rolled up her sleeve to show a small mark on the inside of her right wrist. "They did it right before they put me up there."

The Doctor engulfed her in a tight hug. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He kissed her forehead lightly, releasing her. "Let's get out of here."

-o-o-o-

Rachel sat in the kitchen, nursing a cup of water. Her dads always brought her water when she was sad, so that she couldn't tell if she was thirsty or upset. She heard footsteps behind her, turning slightly. "Oh. Hey Jack."

Jack cracked a smile. "How're you?" he asked quietly, sitting down next to her. "Feel better?"

"Yeah. I have water." She smiled at him, holding the cup up.

"Not tea?"

"Well, when I was little, my dads used to bring me water whenever I was sad. That way, I couldn't tell if I was sad or thirsty." She smiled wanly.

"Oh."

"I'll be fine, Jack."

**_I purposely cut out the swimming scene. That shall be a flashback a chapter or two from now._**

**_I also plan on 'time-skipping' so that it's been about two weeks for everyone. Obviously, Rachel, Jack, and the Doctor will have done a bunch. But yeah._**

**_RACHEL AND JACK. I SHIP IT._**

**_Reviews, please! They're like crack and they feed the plot bunnies.  
><em>**


	9. Chapter 9

_**So, here's the next chapter. My god, crackfic warning. Just crackfic warning. **_

_**And since I adore the idea of a Santana/Kurt friendship, I put that in. DUH...**_

_**God, I hate high school. Short day and I have tests in every period. DEATH. Chem, Trig, Spanish, History, English... And PE sucks. BY THE WAY.**_

_**SEASON THREE. I dislike Finchel with a burning passion. But the music. Blaine's red pants. AND HIS BOWTIES! The Doctor approves.**_

_**Disclaimer: No, not mine.  
><strong>_

"I heard they called off the search for Rachel last night." Kurt tapped his foot against the table leg. The library was empty, except for Kurt, Santana, and the librarian. Since he and Santana both had free first periods, they had started to spend more time together, becoming closer friends. Besides, Blaine and Brittany were both off, trapped in psychology and math respectively. "She called last night, from Clom. At least, I think that's what she said. Can never be sure with her now, you know?"

"Clom?" The Latina looked up from her copy of Seventeen. "Is that a planet or something?"

"Apparently. They have a Disneyland there too. She said that she and some Jack guy were in line for the Clom version of Tower of Terror." Kurt frowned. Rachel hadn't mentioned this Jack guy a lot, but every time she did it was in a giggle. He suspected a crush, or worse. Kurt had worried about Rachel, ever since Jesse… well, died. He may have been a bit of a jerk, but he made Rachel truly happy, and now that he was gone…

"Jack?" Santana hadn't missed the name. "Ooh. Rachel has a man?"

"I don't know, San." Kurt leaned his head on her shoulder. "It's been a month. Who knows what else she could have."

-o-o-o-

Jack had his arm wrapped around Rachel's shoulders, sitting on Rachel's right side. The Doctor had Rachel's hand in his, on her left as they leaned back, watching blue and green and red colors explode in the black sky. The diva's eyes were alight with surprise and joy. They both found it a shame that the girl had never seen a real fireworks show; Lima usually let off a few street ones and left it at that. She was mesmerized by the flashing bright colors.

"Open." Jack pulled her out of her trance, dangling a pretzel piece in front of her face. Rachel opened her mouth, the other tossing the food inside her mouth. He watched her chew happily, eating some of the pretzel himself.

"Thanks." Rachel beamed. "This was amazing, Doctor, really!"

"Knew you would enjoy it." The Time Lord smiled at his two companions. He had noticed that the two had gotten much closer in the last month. "I'm going to go move the TARDIS. I'll be back." He kissed Rachel's forehead lightly, shot a warning glance at Jack, and disappeared into the crowd of people.

"He's acting like Daddy. Dad was less suspicious." Rachel leaned into Jack, resting her head on him softly.

Jack laughed. "He has a right to be. I'm the universe's biggest flirt."

"I'm sure Finn could challenge you for that title."

"Well, let's not think about him." Jack pulled away from her. It had been awkward lately. And neither of them was actually sure why.

"I shouldn't." Rachel turned to smile at him. "But it's been a while."

"Actually, for them, only about a month."

"Really? It feels so much…"

"Longer? I know the feeling." Jack beamed. "Hey. Doctor's gone… Come with me on a ride?"

-o-o-o-

"Your face."

"Shut up, Jack, I don't look that bad!" Rachel examined the ride photo. She was mid shriek, hair flying everywhere while she hung onto Jack, who looked like he was having the best day of his life. "I take it back, I look terrible."

"Nah." He looked at her. "So. You going to tell the Doctor or…"

"It's just a quick visit, Jack. You could come with me…"

"Hormonal teenagers? No thanks, I have enough of that with you."

"Arse!" Rachel shot a cocky smile at him.

"Of course, I'm your arse." He kissed her gently, pulling away quickly. Rachel smiled at him faintly, before giving him a smirk. "Sorry. In public."

"Not like anyone knows us here." Rachel intertwined her hand in his. "We still haven't told the Doctor."

"I have a feeling he already knows, Rach."

-o-o-o-

"Blaine!" Kurt rushed towards the other, hugging him tightly. "Seriously, where were you? Brit and San and I were waiting for you."

Blaine laughed, taking Kurt's hand and walking towards where the two Cheerios were waiting. "I had to stop by the library to pick something up."

"Oh."

"Hey, Blaine!" Brittany beamed at him. "Guess what?"

"What's up, Britbrit?"

"I passed science!"

The group all cheered, laughing slightly. "I'm so proud of you," Santana gushed as she squeezed the other girl tightly. "We're all going to celebrate at Breadstix!"

"Not without me, I hope!"The four turned sharply at the familiar voice. It wasn't possible. But there. A brown haired, brown eyed short girl in a purple plaid dress, bobby socks, flats, and with a man in slacks and a nice shirt. "Because I am definitely craving Breadstix."

Santana was the first to react, brushing past the others to nearly jump the brunette diva, hugging her tightly. "You stupid little… UGH! I haven't talked to you in days!" The Latina finally let go of Rachel, noticing the man beside her. "Um, Rachel…" she said quietly, unsure.

"I missed you guys too!" Rachel ignored Santana's unspoken question, hugging Blaine, Kurt and Brittany. "You guys, this is a good friend of mine."

He smiled. "Captain Jack Harkness." Santana looked him up and down quickly. If he and Rachel were… well, together, then the little diva had done well.

Brittany looked confused. "My cat is a captain."

"No, Brit, your cat is Lord Tubbington." Kurt patted the blonde's shoulder lightly. "So this is the Jack you mentioned to me last night?"

"Last… oh, right, time travel, yeah, Kurt!" Rachel grinned. "Now, I heard Breadstix. We invited? We don't have anything better to do." She smiled sweetly at the group, although Kurt could tell she was slightly uneasy.

"Rachel?" A voice called her name from far off, and she tensed. Jack noticed immediately.

"You alright?" Jack put a gentle hand on her arm, worried. "What's wrong?" Kurt's eyes flickered from the concerned look on his face to his hand on her arm. Oh, they were dating. They had to be. "Rach?"

"Yeah." Rachel loosened up slightly, putting on a bright show face smile. "Let's go to Breadstix now. Rachel wants some vegan lasagna!" She moved towards Kurt's car, tugging Jack with her.

"Rachel!" The girl in question winced slightly. She was grateful her hair covered her scowl.

"Hello, Finn." Rachel's voice was cold. She turned to him, arms crossed. Her bitch face was on.

Finn beamed at her. "You're back! Awesome." He put a hand on her shoulder, which she shrugged off. A frown appeared. "Well, come on, we can tell your dads and then I can show you the routine for Nationals. Mr. Shue has the piano in the auditorium and I'm sure we can find Brad."

"I'm not staying, Finn." Rachel saw Kurt unlock the car, and her eyes sent a silent thank you as he passed her to get in. Blaine made his way over to his car, taking Brittany and Santana with him. "I'm back for a visit. Then I'm off again."

"Rachel, seriously. You're gonna stay in Lima this time! You can't just run off and leave New Directions! You always preached us being a team! Where's that Rachel now?" Finn was turning red. He grabbed her arm, tugging sharply. "Come on, we'll find your dads!"

"Finn, let go!" Rachel was slightly thankful that Jack had offered to teach her to defend herself when she twisted, kicking Finn in the groin and pulling away as pain shot through him. "Seriously, Finn. Let me go." She opened the car door for Jack, letting him slide in first then getting in herself. She slammed the door loudly.

"He may be my stepbrother, but nice," Kurt commented as he started to drive to Breadstix. "Now be honest with me, my darling diva…"

"Alright." The brunette was fuming.

Kurt looked at the two in the mirror. "Are you two dating?"

**_Hehehe._**

**_Breadstix scene and swimming flashback next chapter? OH YES. OHHHH YES. _**

**_Alright, time for bed. No need to pass out during class._**

**_Review!_**

**_PS. Anyone receptive to the idea of Peggy Carter being River Song's next regeneration? Random plot bunny induced idea.  
><em>**


	10. Chapter 10

**_In which we get awkward and fluffy at the same time. _**

**_HAHA no school tomorrow. But I'll have no time to write, idiot father. -_- But I'm going with my friends later, so that's good._**

**_Disclaimer: Nope.  
><em>**

Rachel choked slightly, an alarmed Jack patting her back. "What?" she sputtered. "No! We aren't dating, are we Jack?" She looked at him in panic, her eyes begging him to lie.

"No way." Jack shook his head vehemently. "No way. I mean, really? We're just friends."

"The fact that you consulted him on it and that you sound so insistent proves that you are. And with Rachel, just friends is often 'LOOK AT ME LOOK AT US WE'RE DATING SO SCREW YOU ALL!'" Kurt smirked at them through the mirror. "You better treat her right, Mr. Harkness, or I swear, I will bring down the wrath of a Latina and two angry boys." He was being serious; they were overprotective to the max.

"Yes, sir!" Jack mock saluted, pulling Rachel into a hug. "Don't worry. I have to treat her right, she'll kick me in the groin if I don't, and I'll end up like old Finn lying on the floor in pain back there." He kissed Rachel's forehead, who squirmed and smacked him. "Jeez. No need to beat me up."

-o-o-o-

"I love lasagna." Rachel shoveled the pasta into her mouth, barely stopping to breathe. Kurt and Blaine were laughing hysterically. "My god, lasagna, I love you so much." She was eating so fast, Blaine was worried she'd choke. Although. They didn't doubt that Jack would be the one to do it. He'd probably enjoy it.

Jack looked wounded. "Well, thanks. I feel so incredibly special next to cheap lasagna in the middle of Ohio."

"I love you too, but I am going to sit here and love this lasagna, now leave me alone." Rachel wiped her mouth with her napkin, smiling sweetly at him. "Let me eat in peace." She returned to her lasagna, wolfing it down.

"I would listen to her, you know." Santana glanced up from the spaghetti she was sharing with Brittany. "She's yelled at people for less important things." She coughed. "Hint hint, New York, hint. Hint hint, kiss with Finnessa onstage, hint hint."

"Shut up, San!" Rachel glared at her as the Latina cackled hysterically. "You're mean."

"What's this about New York? And you kissing someone onstage?"

"Shut up, Jack."

"Shut up seems to be your catchphrase right now, Rachel!" Blaine grinned at her, kicking her lightly under the table.

"SHUT IT ANDERSON!"

-o-o-o-

"Martha, come on. I'm starving. Come with me and Sam to Breadstix!" Mercedes begged playfully, hanging onto her cousin's arm. "I'm hungry, and you've been staying inside for the last three days."

"Mercedes…"

"Please? Just come and sit with us if you don't want to eat!"

"Alright, fine."

-o-o-o-

"So, Rachel, spill the deets on cutie boy in the bathroom," Kurt said as he leaned forward conspiratorially just a second after Jack excused himself to go to the bathroom. "Where, when, how, why!"

Rachel couldn't hold back her laughter, although she attempted to put an irritated look on. Santana cackled. "Come on, Berry, spill on Captain boy!"

"Fine…"

"_Come on, Doctor, please?" Rachel sat on the edge of the pool, her bottom lip jutting out in a pout. _

_He laughed at her face. "Oi, you've got Jack jumping in with you. Shouldn't be too bad!"_

"_Hey, I'm not that terrible!" Jack grinned at the two, returning with a towel. He chucked it to the side and jumped into the pool, cannonballing. "Come in with us, Doc!"_

"_I'd rather not." He grimaced slightly. "I'm going to go work on the console." The Doctor got up, shooting a warning glance at Jack. "Behave yourselves!" he scolded as he left, shaking his head. He didn't trust them. _

"_He doesn't trust us." Rachel turned to look at Jack, silently admiring how nice he looked. "Don't blame him." She got up, diving into the pool and surfacing, wiping water off her face. She caught Jack staring at her, raising her eyebrow. "So. Tell me about you. You haven't talked much about yourself."_

_Jack smiled faintly, swimming over to her and cornering her against the wall. "You tell me something, and I'll tell you." He saw her tense up slightly, smirking. It would be just like him to do something like this. _

_She blinked rapidly. "Uhm. What do you want to know?" She was embarrassed, her voice coming out in a quiet rush of air. "I mean. Yeah."_

"_Favorite musical." Jack pulled away from her, grinning as her eyes lit up._

"_OH! Well, that's rather difficult, because there's so many of them! Funny Girl. No. Wicked! Or Into the Woods or Guys and Dolls or or… That's a hard question!" Rachel pouted, earning a loud laugh from Jack. "Uhm. So what are you captain of?"_

"_A lot of things, doll." He grinned at her. "A lot of things. Any type of captain the other person wants me to be." Jack could see her biting her lip. "Favorite food."_

"_My dads' vegan lasagna. It's so good, you don't even understand." Rachel nearly drooled thinking about the food. "That's one of the things I miss. I should try to make it."_

"_You're vegan?" Jack raised an eyebrow. "I didn't expect that."_

"_Yeah. I am." She smiled weakly. _

"_Makes me feel bad for egging kids before," Jack joked. Rachel stiffened, her mind already flashing back to her Jesse, her beautiful, wonderful Jesse, and the look in his eyes when he said he loved her. Right before he cracked the egg on her head. She bit her lip, hard, blinking furiously. Jack noticed. "What is it?"_

_Rachel didn't answer immediately. "Jesse did that to me…." She stifled a sob. "God, I miss him." She squeezed her eyes shut, though tears leaked out. Jack wasn't sure why she was crying, but it didn't really matter. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, holding her as she cried. She spilled the whole story through her tears, feeling terrible. _

"_I am so sorry." Jack squeezed her again and let go, moving back a step. "You alright?"_

"_I'll be fine. I just need some water." Rachel hoisted herself out of the pool, grabbing a water bottle and taking a quick sip. Jack got out after her, watching her carefully. "Alright. I feel a little better."_

"_Good." He wanted to make her smile again. Jack started towards her, grinning madly. She glanced up at him._

"_What are you doing?"_

"_Come here." He was grinning. "Tossing a pretty girl into the pool!"_

_Her eyes widened. "Don't you dare."_

"_I always dare, Miss Berry. Learn that quick." He lunged toward her, picking her up as she flailed and shrieked. _

"_LET ME GO! THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" she shrieked, wiggling out of his arms and dashing away. He chased after her, trying to push her in. She screamed and jumped in, Jack following after her. "You're terrible!" _

"_Of course I am." He grinned at her. "And you're crazy."_

"_If we weren't in a pool, I would storm out." She harrumphed and swum away._

"Aw, you two are cute!" Kurt gushed after she finished her story. "Even though he's older than you."

"Not by much…" Rachel lied smoothly, a smile on her face. She actually didn't know how old he was; he refused to tell her anything about his past or his age or anything. But the Doctor trusted him. And she trusted the Doctor. "It's a small margin. It's just looks."

-o-o-o-

Jack stepped out of the bathroom, spotting Rachel from his position by the door. She looked fantastic, her hair swept over one shoulder, head thrown back in laughter. He felt bad; she shouldn't be interested in an old guy like him. A guy she couldn't even grow old with. No, she should be interested in guys her own age, but after what she spilled out to him during their swimming, he could understand why she wouldn't. At least she would never have to worry about him dying permanently.

He wondered how Rachel had even thought it'd be a good idea to date him. Him, with his terrible relationship history and one night stands and children. He couldn't even tell her the truth about who he was. All she knew was that he once traveled with the Doctor, and was a great friend. She didn't know about the team back in Cardiff that he had left again. She didn't know about Ianto, who died in his arms. She never knew about him being immortal. And she couldn't.

His eyes roamed over the rest of the restaurant, falling on a group of three across the way. Oh, shit. Hopefully they didn't notice him. He kept his eye on them as he snuck back to his table, sliding in next to Rachel again.

"Hey, you!" The brunette beamed and planted a kiss on his cheek as he wrapped an arm around her. "Did you fall into the toilet and end up in Narnia or something?" she asked, laughing at her own joke.

"What? Oh. Just… distracted." Jack smiled at her, still glancing over at the other table.

"According to the Doctor, your distracted usually equals something else entirely." Rachel shrugged him off and made a face, causing Santana and Blaine to roar with laughter, seeing as Kurt gave them the same face every day.

-o-o-o-

Mercedes laughed. "Nice, Martha."

"You know what, you hush. You didn't have something explode all over you right after you showered." Martha frowned, eating her salad quietly.

Sam laughed at the two of them. "You two are too funny, really." He glanced around the room. "Hey look! Santana and Brit and Kurt and Blaine are over there." He squinted, seeing two others at the table. "Wait… that's Rachel…. And some guy!"

Mercedes craned her neck around Sam. "You're right!" She glanced at him quickly. "Should we go say hi or something? I mean, she looks caught up with that guy of hers or something."

Martha turned to look at the group. Sure enough, five teenagers. She recognized the four she had met before. Brittany, Santana, Kurt, and Blaine. The brunette had to be Rachel. She narrowed her eyes, examining the man next to her. They snapped open. Jack. It was Jack who was kissing the brunette. "Oh my God…" she breathed.

Mercedes didn't notice. "Alright, we're gonna go say hi. Wanna come?"

"Yes."

-o-o-o-

Jack saw them get up. _Fuck. _"Rachel, we better get back to the Doctor. We've left him alone long enough, who knows what he could be up to." He glanced at her.

"What? He said to stay as long as we like though! He wanted some quality time with the TARDIS." She frowned. "I wanted to see my dads."

"Uh, well, I'm going to head back then. Tired." He kissed her forehead and started to get up, but Kurt shot him a dark look.

"Just stay, really." Kurt gave him a death glare, making Jack slink back to the chair slowly. "Come on, you can't leave that easily."

Jack glanced around the room, leaning to whisper in Rachel's ear. "Two more of your friends are heading our way. And someone I know. I need to go," he hissed softly. He saw her shoot him a confused glance, but then Mercedes, Sam, and Martha stopped in front of their table. _Shit. This is going to end badly._

"Rachel! It's good to see you." Mercedes smiled slightly at the brunette, who fidgeted a bit.

"Definitely. You ran off on us," Sam added.

Rachel pressed her lips into a thin smile. "Well, it's good to see the two of you." She sent an apologetic glance towards Kurt, Blaine, Brittany, and Santana. "Well, you see, I need to get going, so if you'll just excuse us…"

Martha finally spoke up, her eyes disdainful. "So, scouting younger and younger, eh, Jack?" she asked quietly, stopping Rachel and Jack from getting up.

"I… I don't know what you're talking about, Martha." Jack berated himself quickly. He shouldn't have responded to that.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Mercedes glanced between the two. "How?"

Jack didn't respond, ignoring Rachel's curious look. Martha instead answered. "We worked together once. With the Doctor."

Rachel's head shot up. "You know the Doctor?" she asked quickly, effectively ignoring Mercedes and Sam's confused looks.

"I traveled with him a little while ago." Martha frowned at her. "How do you know him?"

"I travel with him now! Me and Jack both do." Rachel beamed slightly.

"Uhm, we're gonna go finish eating. It was nice seeing you, Rachel." Mercedes took Sam's hand and pulled him away quickly, leaving Martha to stare at the couple.

"Jack, can I talk to you a moment?" Martha sighed quietly.

"Yeah. Sure." He turned to Rachel, pecking her lightly, before getting up and following Martha to the corner.

As soon as the two were gone, Kurt turned to Rachel. "The hell was that all about?"

"I don't… I don't know." Rachel's heart was pounding. "I really don't know."

**_Poor Rachel. She don't know what's gonna hit her. _**

**_She probably won't find out about his immortality for a bit. I want her to be in Cardiff when that happens._**

**_REVIEWS ARE LIKE LOVE. WAIT THEY ARE. SEND THE LOVE.  
><em>**


	11. Chapter 11

**_This chapter is kind of choppy... Sorry about that! My mind just isn't working but I really wanted to write this chapter. So many ideas at once and they all tried to get out. _**

**_BLECH. Doctor Who ends next Saturday -dies- WHAT DO I DO WITH MY LIFE AF- Tuesdays._**

**_Disclaimer: Not mine. _**

Jack followed Martha to stand outside Breadstix. He was waiting for it. And he didn't need to wait that long. As soon as the glass doors slid closed, she rounded on him.

"What are you doing, Jack, she's eighteen!" Her eyes were alight with both fury and disdain. "She's just a teenager!"

"But she's so much more mature than that." He needed to keep his calm. Incredibly aware that the eyes of all the teens they knew in the restaurant had their eyes on them, he couldn't afford to blow up. "She's smart and talented and she's wonderful, Martha. The Doctor sees that too. He's seen it in all of us, and that's why we were the ones to travel with him."

"Have you told her about your immortality yet? Or that you have kids? That you've been married before? That you're head of a semi-covert agency that weeds out aliens? What about being from the fifty first century?" Martha pressed on, her eyes not leaving his. She didn't plan on letting the immortal up easily. "Are you just going to leave her one day, and let her think that she wasn't good enough? What are you going to do, Jack?"

"Martha!" he hissed, anger in his voice. "Just let it go. I need to go back inside." He turned on his heel, starting back inside. Jack wouldn't be berated about his relationship with the starlet. He just wouldn't.

"Jack." Martha looked at him, her face void of emotion.

He didn't bother turning around.

"What happens when she dies?"

He had no answer to that.

-o-o-o-

"Listen. You just need to crank the song out from here, not here." Rachel motioned to Kurt's throat and stomach, her eyebrows knitted together. Jack was still outside. "But you'll do fantastic. I'll convince the Doctor to take us to watch you. He insists on only going to New New York. Actually, it's the fifteenth since the original, but you get the point." She glanced towards the door again, stressed.

"He's fine, sweetie." Brittany leaned her head on the brunette. "He's talking."

"I know. I just… I want to be among those stars again."

Blaine grinned. "Well, you and Jack better get going. Places to go, aliens to run from." He had been very accepting of the whole situation, adjusting to the fact that one of his best friends was a time traveler. He took it better than the others that she was living a fantastic life. "Take care."

Rachel stood up, smiling at all of them. "Thanks, you guys. I'm going to go walk over to visit my dads then I'll head out. I called them once. Bad experience."

"That might not be smart." Santana drummed her fingers on the table. "They'll try to keep you there. You should meet somewhere neutral. Like Breadstix." She thought for a second. "Why don't you have them come here? You'll have us to back you up. In case things get ugly."

"They wouldn't actually try and stop me…" she mumbled, unsure. Her dads were extremely overprotective anyway. "That's a wonderful idea Santana." She used her hand to push her hair behind her ear. She patted her pocket for her phone. "Wait… Shoot. I left my phone on the TARDIS, can I borrow somebody's?"

While the other three dug in their bags for their phones, Brittany looked at Rachel's wrist. She thought she had seen something there. A closer look confirmed it. "Rachel? What's on your wrist?"

"What's what?" Rachel looked at her wrist and bit back a cry. She had been using concealer to cover the mark on her wrist, but it must've smudged. "Oh, that? It's nothing." She put her arm down.

"It looked weird." Kurt grabbed her arm and flipped it over, using a wet napkin to wipe away the concealer. "What the... what is that?"

"It's nothing!" Rachel repeated forcefully, using her hand to cover her wrist. "Nothing."

"What's nothing?" Jack walked back over, giving Rachel a hesitant smile. "Nothing is ever nothing, you know. I would." He forced a quick chuckle out. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Martha make her way back to her own table.

Kurt got up. He was shorter than Jack, but the fury in his eyes was making up for that. "What is on her wrist? WHAT HAPPENED?" he hissed, furious.

"It was one of the planets. We didn't know." Jack stumbled back a bit. "It was stupid. But we got lucky and got her out in time."

"And what if you didn't?" The other boy's voice was low. "What if you didn't?"

"Kurt, please…" Rachel pleaded softly.

"No."

"Then I would've gotten her out. No matter the cost." Jack gave Kurt a hard look, taking Rachel's hand. "Come on, Rach, we have to go. The Doctor buzzed."

"Oh." Rachel pulled away for a second, throwing her arms around Kurt once more. "Be safe."

"You be safe." Kurt watched her rejoin Jack and leave, letting out a sad sigh.

Santana got up, putting her arm around the boy's shoulders. "She'll be alright."

-o-o-o-

"Jack, can we talk? You're upset."

"We'll talk when we get back to the TARDIS." Jack kept walking, the brunette falling behind. She huffed in irritation, jogging and stopping in front of him. He glared at her. She returned the look. "Rachel. Not now."

"Yes, now. Because I know you. You'll push it off and we'll never talk about it." Rachel had her hands on her hips, looking exactly like the old Rachel, the Rachel that pined after Finn. The Rachel with the Broadway dreams and the wishful fantasies. "We need to talk about this, Jack Harkness, and we need to talk about it NOW!"

**_Return of bitchy!Rachel. I've been waiting for that. _**

**_We'll see more of her. And her dads will come in next chapter. _**

**_DERP. There are three more verses in that nursery rhyme. MUST MEMORIZE SO I CAN SING IT AND CREEP EVERYBODY OUT. TICK TOCK._**

**_Actually. Would you guys want to see that in here? _**

**_Review! _**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Angsty, I suppose. Definitely angsty. Many mentions of our beloved Jesse. _**

**_Disclaimer: Not mine. _**

It had been a month since their daughter had gone missing, but Hiram and Leroy Berry had heard rumors that a select few had seen and communicated with her since then. They themselves had received a call from Rachel, who sounded happy over the phone. They had tried to bring her home, begging her to come back to Lima, that whatever was wrong could be fixed. They knew as they said that, they had lost her. You couldn't bring Jesse St. James back into the world of the living. No, he was dead now. There was nothing they could do.

It had become a habit of Leroy's to drive around, looking in every alleyway for any sign of his daughter. Always nothing. Sometimes he saw the missing flyers that they had posted around the area. They were simple enough, a photo of Rachel and a message. It gave their home number, and simple words begging for the girl to come home. He wondered if she ever saw it while she made her visits.

Another thing. Why hadn't she come to visit her fathers? She loved them, they both knew that. And they adored her. She was their baby girl. But yet, all they had received from the brunette after her disappearance was a twenty minute phone call made off her cell phone. Although, several times Santana Lopez or Brittany Pierce or Kurt Hummel or Blaine Anderson would tell them that Rachel sent her best wishes. The two would then implore them to beg Rachel to come home, and they would nod. Later they'd come back in say that, no, she wasn't coming home, but she loves you.

Leroy punched the dashboard in frustration. He was wasting his time driving around like this. Hiram had become resigned to the fact that Rachel was gone. Neither of them had even stepped in her room, although they knew things had gone missing; Leroy poked his head in there a few days after she was gone.

"…and we need to talk about it NOW!" Leroy heard a yell through his open window, shaking his head to clear his thoughts. He could see the girl who yelled now. Her back was to him, but he could tell by her stance that she was upset with the man in front of her. From here, he could see that the girl was petite, long dark haired cascading over her shoulders. Her hands were on her hips. His lips quirked in a small smile. She was dressed in the same way Rachel dressed, a purple plaid dress, bobby socks, and flats. He could hear every bit of their conversation from where he was parked outside of the dance studio.

"I know, I know…" The man stepped forward, putting his hands on her shoulders. She shrugged them off, huffing. "Hey, don't be that way."

"You won't tell me anything, Jack, what way do you want me to be?" Leroy saw the girl brush her hair back. "You're secretive, and I have to admit, it was rather intriguing and mysterious, but now it just scares me."

"Why would it scare you?"

"Because I don't know when you're holding back. Because I don't know when you're lying to me." He saw the girl's shoulders sag a bit. The man sighed, wrapping his arms around her.

"I… I don't want to lie to you. But I have to. To keep you safe." He put his forehead to the girl's. Leroy blinked. The girl couldn't have been any older than Rachel would be. "You understand that, right?"

"Jack, we travel with the Doctor, we'll never be safe." The girl pulled away from him. "You need to understand that."

"You don't think I already do?" He smiled at her faintly. "Come on, before the Doctor gets frustrated with how long we're taking."

"Alright." The girl turned around, and Leroy could see her face clearly now. She was young, brown eyed and fair skinned. He took a careful look at her, his mouth dropping open as he recognized her nose, the way she carried herself.

It was Rachel. His daughter. His Rachel.

-o-o-o-

"So are we okay now?" Jack asked as they turned down the alley, the TARDIS hidden in back.

"Better, I guess. But no more lies." Rachel turned to him, her face showing that she wouldn't compromise on this matter. "You tell me the truth. I've been nothing but honest with you. Avoid the question? Yeah. I did, but I always told you the honest truth in the end." She gave him a hard look before turning and walking to the TARDIS. "If you can't, then I can't be with you." She glanced at him once before unlocking the TARDIS doors and slipping in, leaving Jack to stare after her.

-o-o-o-

Leroy followed them in his car, frowning when the two turned into an alleyway. His mind raced. What was Rachel doing with this man? Who was he? Was he the reason why she left Lima? He parked quickly, getting out and trying to follow them secretly. He could hear some of her words drifting back to him, and he smiled faintly. That was his Rachel.

_If you can't, then I can't be with you… _The line rung in his head. She was barely eighteen, while this man looked to be older. He wasn't sure if he was okay with that.

Leroy heard the man sigh loudly. "You know, I can hear you." He froze, his eyes darting around as he heard footsteps approaching where he hid. "And I saw you following us in the car."

He stepped out, deciding he'd take care of each thing as it came. "I guess I'm not cut out to be a spy or something." Leroy gave the other man a hard look, glancing around quickly. Where did Rachel go? "Who are you?"

"I should be asking you the same question." The other man took a step towards Leroy. "Why did you follow us? Who are you?"

"Answer my question first and I'll answer yours." Leroy stared the man down. He was a little taller, using the slight height advantage to attempt to intimidate the other. It wasn't working.

"Captain Jack Harkness. Now answer my question." Jack glared at him, voice cold.

"My name is Leroy. I just wanted to see Rachel." Leroy kept it short, simple. He wanted to see his daughter, he wanted to hug her and beg her to come home. "That's all I wanted." He saw the expression on Jack's face change. "Please, Captain Harkness. Just let me see her."

"How do you know her?" Jack's eyes darted towards a dark corner of the alleyway. "Why do you want to see her?"

"She's my daughter!" Leroy yelled it at him, nearly spitting in his face. "What do else do you want me to say?"

-o-o-o-

"Doctor… Can we go somewhere less dangerous today?" Rachel asked, leaning on the pole. "I really just want to lay on a beach somewhere and rest. If that's alright with you."

"Of course, Rachel!" The Doctor grinned, brushing past her to grab his sonic screwdriver. "Where's Jack? Tell him to hurry up and get inside, we're both getting anxious."

"Most likely we'll be chased off, but if I can relax for twenty minutes, I'll be happy." She straightened up and crossed to the door, pulling it open and sticking her head out. "Jack! Move it or lose it, we're going!"

-o-o-o-

"Jack! Move it or lose it, we're going!" Jack turned his head towards the TARDIS, seeing Rachel's head peeking out. His eyes flickered back to Leroy Berry. He was turned towards the direction of Rachel's voice.

"Rach, you mind coming over here?" he called, glancing from father to daughter. He saw her frown and lean back in for a second. Probably telling the Doctor to hold on. The TARDIS door creaked open and she skipped over to him, not seeing her father.

"Hey! What's up, the Doctor's getting restless." Rachel tiptoed to kiss his cheek, and Jack flushed red, seeing Leroy's face transform into one of confusion, then terror.

"Rachel…" Leroy called his daughter's name softly, reaching a hand out to her. Her eyes fell on him, and in an instant she threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly. "Oh, God, Rachel… Rachel…" He stroked her hair gently, rocking. "My god…"

Jack smiled awkwardly, edging away a bit. "I'll leave you two alone for a few minutes." He caught Rachel's eyes, and the two shared a knowing glance. "I'll be in the TARDIS, Rach." He saluted to Leroy and jogged off into the TARDIS.

"Daddy…" Rachel pulled away.

Leroy beamed and tucked some of the brown hair behind his daughter's ear. "Look at you! You look wonderful." He hugged her again, kissing her forehead. "Oh, your dad'll be so happy to know you've come home safe and sound." Leroy put an arm around her shoulders and started to steer her back towards his car. "Come on, I'll make some vegan chili."

Rachel spun out of his arm. "Daddy, I'm not home for good. I came to visit a few people then I'm leaving again." She saw his face drop sharply, becoming hard.

"Rachel, you're coming home, now." Leroy gave her a stern look. "You can't be gallivanting around with older men! Your father and I raised you better than that!"

"I am not gallivanting, Daddy, I'm a time traveler!" Rachel's stomach dropped. This conversation wouldn't end well. "I've been to the most amazing places, I've seen the stars! It's so beautiful, Daddy." Her voice was pleading, begging for him to believe her.

"Don't be ridiculous. Come on. You have a month of school to make up for." Leroy held his hand out to her. "Your dad and I will help you. Besides, Nationals, right?" He was trying to find a way to her, something that would bring her home. "Would Jesse want you to run around with no ambitions? What about Broadway?"

That cracked her. "Daddy." The brunette fought to keep her voice as calm as she could. "Jesse would tell me that, yes, dreams are important. But he'd want me to live a fantastic life. And that's what I'm doing, Daddy. I am living the most fantastic life among the stars. I'm running from aliens every day." She stepped backwards, towards the TARDIS. Towards her life. "I love you Daddy. Tell Dad I love him."

"Rachel-"

"Goodbye." Rachel turned and ran into the TARDIS, the door shutting behind her. Leroy started towards it, but wind started to blow and the box disappeared, leaving him to stare.

-o-o-o-

"I feel like crap!" Rachel sobbed into her pillows while the Doctor tried to comfort her. Jack had tried; she had placed a well aimed kick to the groin and stormed off to her room in tears. "The look on his face… It was… And then Jesse… And oh god…" she exploded into a fresh round of tears, her pillow drenched.

"Hey… Come on… Cheer up? Please?" The Doctor patted her back awkwardly. He wasn't exactly sure how to comfort her. "Do you want to use Jack as a punching bag?"

**_XD_**

**_JACK THE PUNCHING BAG. Gawd I'm hilarious. Nope, just crazy._**

**_Anyway, I kind of do want them to go back and see Jesse once. But then I'd have to create a small paradox. _**

**_So. Yea or nay on the paradox? Review!_**


	13. Chapter 13

**_MORE ANGST. And the first song in this fic! _**

**_Asian F looks like it'll be a good episode... BLARGH. I loved I Am Unicorn though._**

**_Disclaimer: Neither the song nor Doctor Who nor Glee belong to me. _**

"No, I don't want to use my boyfriend as a punching bag. I don't think I'm that absurdly violently depressed." Rachel sat up, her eyes red. "I just… I'll be alright. Can I be alone for a little bit, Doctor?" she asked softly, her voice quiet and shaky. The Time Lord simply nodded, hugging her and slipping out the door quickly.

Rachel needed to think. And she had time to do so.

-o-o-o-

"She alright?" Jack looked up from the kitchen table as the Doctor strode in.

"She'll be alright." The Doctor snatched a banana off the counter and unpeeled it, chewing the fruit slowly. "She asked to be alone for a bit, though, so I wouldn't go in there."

Jack nodded slowly. He would respect her wish, no matter how much he wanted to run in there and cuddle the living daylights out of the brunette diva he loved.

-o-o-o-

Rachel left her room finally, having changed into a pale pink dress with a thin white belt. Her white flats clicked softly on the floor as she walked, deep in thought. The Doctor once told her that the TARDIS had a stage somewhere. She needed to sing, and she needed to be onstage. She had to find the stage.

She stumbled up a flight of stairs, down two hallways, down a fireman's pole, up an escalator, four right turns, down a waterslide, and up an elevator before she found the stage. It was beautiful. Rows of seats filled the room, except for up front. There, a large stage awaited a performer. A gleaming black piano stood stage right, almost as if it was waiting for Rachel to wander in.

Rachel laughed faintly at the color of the curtains. Red was too mainstream, apparently; the curtains were the same brilliantly beautiful blue as the TARDIS. She glanced around quickly, making her way down the aisle as she sang softly.

_There's a place for us  
>Somewhere a place for us<br>Peace and quiet  
>and open air…<em>

She walked down the aisle, a lone spotlight following her as she glided gracefully towards the stage. Her eyes were filling with tears as she sang longingly, pouring her heart into the song.

_Wait for us  
>Somewhere<br>There's a time for us  
>Some day a time for us<br>Time together  
>With time to spare<em>

Rachel made her way up the stairs, running her hand over the sleek piano as she spun quietly in her dainty pale pink heels into the center of the stage. She didn't notice the door crack open and Jack and the Doctor slip in, taking seats in the very back.

_Time to learn  
>Time to care<br>Someday  
>Somewhere<br>We'll find a new way of living  
>We'll find a way of forgiving<em>

Rachel squeezed her eyes shut, her heart aching. They fluttered open as she stared out at the seats. Her mind conjured an image of a brilliant, curly brown haired boy sitting in front, his face full of pride. Tears started to drip down her face, landing on the floor.

_Somewhere  
>Somewhere<br>There's a place for us  
>A time and place for us<br>Hold my hand  
>And we're halfway there<br>Hold my hand  
>And I'll take you there<em>

_Somehow, someday, somewhere…._

Rachel bowed her head, crying softly. She didn't notice the two men leave her alone on the empty stage. Her heart ached as she moved downstage to sit on the edge of the stage. She loved Jack, she really did. He was mysterious and sweet and silly and wonderful. But her heart still ached for the curly haired brunette that stole her heart in a music store in her sophomore year.

What was she supposed to do?

-o-o-o-

"She still loves him." Jack put his head in his hands, sitting at the table while the Doctor munched on a bag of Lays. "She loves him. Isn't there anything we can do to bring him back?"

"His death is a fixed point in time, Jack. We can't change it." The Doctor put the yellow bag in the trash. "All we can do is try to comfort her."

-o-o-o-

Rachel made her way back to her room in a slight daze, her mind whirling in circles. She collapsed on top of her bed, the door locked. "What are you doing with yourself, Rachel?" she asked glumly. "Move on, Rachel, he's gone!" she yelled, tears streaming down her face. "You're just being so stupid! When are you ever learn to love the guy you're with without loving someone else!" She threw a pillow across the room and sobbed into her sheets. "When are you ever gonna get it right, Rachel?"

**_I figured, they referenced Get It Right already. REFERENCE ALL THE THINGS!_**

**_Review, darlings!_**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Shorter chapter. DUN HATE ME. I'm having a terrible day._**

**_I'll be putting up a poll on my account to decide what's going to be happening in chapter 16, so vote!_**

**_Disclaimer: It isn't mine, never will be. _**

Rachel looked up at her door, eyes puffy and red. She didn't want to answer the knocks. And she wouldn't. Her head retreated under her pillows, body shaking with sobs. She was breaking inside, but she knew something. That Jesse wouldn't want this from her. No, he'd tell her to buck up, to be strong. He'd tell her (again) that to be on Broadway, you would need to be strong. You would need to have thicker skin.

She could feel the TARDIS shuddering. _A new destination? _The brunette sat up, wiping the tears from her eyes. She would stay strong, she would move on. But Jesse would always have a place in her heart. That was a sure thing, wasn't it? He had done so much for her. And she couldn't ever forget that. Her feet swung over her bed, landing in the soft carpet as she padded over to open the door.

There was nobody there.

-o-o-o-

"You sure you want to go, Jack?" The Doctor leaned on the console, giving the other man a skeptical look. "I mean, I'm no expert…" The tone of his voice obviously indicated the opposite.

"You are an expert, Doctor, and yes, I need to go." Jack straightened his coat as he paced. "She's still in love with Jesse. I care about her. It hurts for her. I need to go."

"If you say so." The Doctor spun around the console, inputting the coordinates. "No side stops for some bananas then?"

"Doctor," an exasperated sigh left Jack. "Straight to Cardiff, and no side trips, please?" The two men were silent as the TARDIS materialized by Cardiff Bay.

"Are you going to say goodbye to her?" The Doctor gave Jack a quiet look. Jack would be able to get the goodbye he couldn't have had with Rose. "She'll be devastated, you know."

"I tried. She didn't answer me." Jack made for the door, the Doctor following behind him. It was bright, sunny. The two stepped out for a brief second, a quick embrace occurring. "Take care of her, Doctor. Rachel… She's something special. "

"That she is. And don't worry, I will. No parallel universes or Cybermen or Daleks will get at her, I promise. Take care of yourself." The Doctor moved back into the TARDIS. "See you around, Jack."

The immortal saluted slightly. "See you around, Doc." He watched as the Time Lord retreated into the TARDIS, the blue door closing with a quiet rusty squeak and dematerializing. A small huff escaped his lips as he turned and started walking away. He would go to drown his sorrows at the bar, as he'd done so many times before.

-o-o-o-

Rachel frowned. She had heard somebody knocking. Padding barefoot down the halls to the Console Room, the brunette hummed a bit of Somewhere as she approached the room. It was soothing now, hearing the TARDIS. It lulled her to sleep. Sometimes, it was more effective than her Funny Girl soundtrack. Hard to believe.

"Doctor?" she called softly, seeing him leaning against the console, tinkering and messing around with his sonic. _God, he loves that sonic, _she thought fondly, a faint smile gracing her lips. "What're you up to?"

The Time Lord glanced up at her, flashing her a quick smile. "There's my girl! How are you feeling? Smoothie mood? Banana mood? Dancing mood?" He hadn't the slightest idea of how she'd react to Jack being gone. Hopefully, nothing too bad. "How about we go visit your friends, eh? Or we can go watch Rent on opening night? The Doctor and his companion, out on the town!"

"I think it'd be cool if we just to like… wait. Companion? As in one? Where's Jack?" Rachel's brows furrowed in concern. "Did he do something stupid again? Because, honestly, if he got himself locked up in some medieval cell again, I may need to slap him."

The Doctor pursed his lips slightly. What would be the best way to tell her? "Ah, Rachel. Jack left."

**_Because we all know we need some of canon!Rachel to return. _**

**_Review, please!_**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Filler chapter, really. But it's a chapter!**_

_**Hurry and vote! I want to write chapter 16. I'm closing it tomorrow at 8PM PST. There's only three votes, so go go go!**_

_**Disclaimer: Not mine.  
><strong>_

"What?" The Doctor had been expecting a shrill scream or a mess of more sobbing from the brunette. But no. What he got was a soft, knowing answer from his companion. She had been expecting it.

"He… he left, Rachel. He's back in Cardiff working." He kept an eye on her. Her hands were quivering slightly, her teeth biting into her lip. "Hey, don't be like that! You still have brilliant old me!"

That earned him a laugh from the girl. "Point taken, Doctor." She padded over to him, hugging the Time Lord slightly. "Well then. Where to next?"

"I don't really know, what do you feel like doing?" He ruffled her hair playfully, Rachel shoving him away in frustration. "Oi, don't be like that. The opening night of a musical, perhaps? Or an alien planet?"

"Can we go to the future?" Rachel leaned against the console, a curiously excited look on her face. "I want to see the future. You know?"

"Spoilers, Rachel. You can't know too much of your own future," the Doctor said sternly. "It could change everything."

"Go fifty years then!"

"But that's boring!"

"Please? It's close enough that I might recognize things, but far enough to where some people I know would be dead. Right?" Rachel pouted sadly, looking up at the Doctor through her lashes. "Please, Doctor? We've gone to future planets, but never Earth. Earth is my home. Please? Pretty please?" She batted her lashes, her lip out in a pout. She could see him giving in.

"… Alright!" The Time Lord gave in, moving towards the console. "Go put on shoes, Miss Berry!" She squealed excitedly and ran off, her hair flying. "Oh, old girl. This could be very bad."

-o-o-o-

"Alright, here we go! New York, 2062! Broadway's still there, there's still naked street mimes, and it's bright as ever!" the Doctor said loudly, spinning on his heels with his arms out, as if to give the city to his star struck companion. Her mouth was agape at the sheer brightness.

Literally. Everything was covered in lights. Lights, lights, lights, twinkling bulbs winking at her from every direction.

"This… is… wonderful!"

**_VOTE VOTE VOTE. _**

**_Review too. That's important. (Also. Starting my other DW/CA story. EXCITEMENT.)  
><em>**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Guys. Hey guys. Guys. **_

_**I'm back.**_

_**Blame my RP group. They resparked my love of writing, so I'm getting back into it! I've had this saved for like, months now, and I just finally opened it up again. YAY. **_

_**Disclaimer: As always, I don't own any of this. I do this for fun, shits, and giggles. **_

"Did I die or something?" Rachel was in pure shock. Lights and bright and glamour and everything she'd ever dreamed of. "I died."

"Well, if you're dead, so'm I, and that means somebody killed me in the middle of regeneration!" The Doctor took her by the hand and tugged her along. It cheered him up a little bit to see her beaming like this. "Come on, let's catch a show!"

-o-o-o-

"Jack, you haven't said a word to me since you got here. What happened?" Gwen Cooper leaned against Jack's desk, her arms crossed over her chest in frustration. Nearly a year after the whole Miracle Day fiasco had passed, and she had only seen him for a few months after that before he disappeared again. But that was Jack. He disappeared, he came back, he left again. It was his nature, something that would never change about Jack. He would always leave then come back.

Jack flicked his eyes up to her, his eyebrow rising questioningly. She huffed in irritation. "It's nothing, Gwen, just personal problems."

"Yes, but I'm both your friend and your coworker! You know I'm here for you." Gwen gave him a look, sitting down in a nearby chair worriedly. "You look like you just lost the most important person to you." Jack stiffened, his hands clenching slightly. Her eyes widened. "Is that what happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it, Gwen!"

She drew her lips into a thin line, frowning deeply. "Alright." Getting up, she walked away, concerned. Gwen was going to call the Doctor.

-o-o-o-

"That was amazing!" Rachel gushed as she bounded out of the theater. "I don't suppose I can get autographs from my friends, now, can I?"

"Ah, no. Probably not."

"But... My God! Santana was just so incredibly fabulous, I'm so proud of her!" The brunette bounced around on her heels. "And did you see Mike! He was fantastic! It's so terrible that Mr. Shue never gave him solos, you know." She spun in a circle, hair flying. "And did you see Artie and Brittany and Tina sitting in the front row? Oh my gosh! And they had their kids with them!"

The Doctor chuckled, ushering her away from the theater. "Rachel, take a deep breath!" He steered her towards a small café, finding it hard to keep her attention for more than a few seconds. The two ordered while Rachel bounced around, gushing on and on.

"That was just fantastic." Rachel took a breath, calming down considerably.

The Time Lord laughed. "I agree."

-o-o-o-

Gwen tapped her fingers on her desk, a phone pressed firmly to her ear. Dial tone.

She hung up and redialed. Dial tone again.

And that's how it was for three tries, until she frustrated just left a voicemail.

"Oi, Doctor! It's Gwen Cooper. I'm sitting here in the Hub and I've got a sulky Jack. You better call me back and explain what happened, or I swear, I will track you down and smack you upside the head with a gun. Got it?" She chucked her phone onto her desk, eyes flickering to the monitor. Her eyebrows furrowed. Something radiating a lot of energy was being picked up.

Gwen dashed around the corner, narrowly avoiding a broken lamp. (She'd got around to repairing the Hub, although she still had a few things to finish.) "Jack! Something big's coming through, two blocks down!" She waited until he got up and started moving before dashing off to grab her gun.

-o-o-o-

"SO, Rachel!" The Doctor waltzed around the console while Rachel leaned against a pillar. "Where to next? Barcelona? Clom? Maybe Apalapachia?"

"Can we make a stop at home, maybe? I want to go see somebody." She smiled at the Time Lord, who immediately started flicking switches and tweaking things.

"Alright, home it is!" The TARDIS shook violently, Rachel clinging on. A look of distress contorted the Doctor's face. "NO!"

"Doctor?"

"Something is interfering with our landing! Hang on, Rachel!" The Doctor stumbled over to her, the two clinging onto the pillar and each other for dear life. Their world shook and trembled around them as the TARDIS plummeted towards Cardiff.

-o-o-o-

Jack stopped the car, getting out. The wind blew his coat behind him, his hand twitching towards his gun. The police were already there, roping the place off. Gwen closed the door, jogging around the car to join Jack. "What do you think it is?"

"I'm not sure, but whatever it is, by the looks of the energy levels, is incredibly powerful." Jack nodded to the man in charge, who let them through. "Come on." They pushed past the line of police officers, guns trained on the door of the warehouse. The two Torchwood agents pulled their guns and slid in the door. "Take those aisles. I'll take these." Gwen nodded and walked right while Jack slinked off left.

Aisles, endless aisles, it seemed. He stopped, seeing movement down one. "Gwen!" he called as he dashed down, stopping dead in the middle of the aisle, his gun dropping to his side.

A gasp of surprise left his lips.

"Rose."

-o-o-o-

Santana felt old. It was old news to her, being on a stage like this. She had spent the last thirty years of her life onstage in New York and Los Angeles, and she was… actually tired of it. Besides the fact that one of her best friends decided to go alien chasing again and left her twins under the Latina's care.

Not that Hayley and Jesse Harkness needed supervision anyway. They were twenty five and would end up doing whatever they wanted.

"Hi Auntie Tana!" Hayley was the first to bound in, her curly brown hair bouncing around her face. It shocked Santana at times how much the girl actually looked like Rachel, anyway; the same brown eyes, the fair skin, the nose, oh, the nose. "You did great tonight."

"Thanks, Hayley love." Santana wrapped her in a fond hug, ruffling the girl's hair. "Where's Jess?"

"Probably flirting with some random girl in the audience."

"Oh, not true, I am not!" Jesse waltzed in, a cocky grin on his face. Like his namesake, Jesse had the curly mop of brown hair, but his father's eyes. Still, the Harkness twins were too alike for their own good at times. "She started it."

"Shush, you two, I have a headache already." Santana rolled her eyes, tucking a bit of her graying hair behind her ear. "I'm going to go eat, would you two like to come?"

-o-o-o-

Rose had been lounging around at home- Jackie and Pete were in Switzerland on a business trip, John (that was what the Metacrisis had decided to call himself) was out at the office, and five year old Tony was at a friend's house. She and John were more friends now. It just didn't work between them; Rose still pined for her Doctor.

The blonde reached for the remote out of boredom, flicking through the channels. Nothing interesting was on, but then again, it was two in the afternoon. She'd been too tired from yesterday's mission and had opted not to go into Torchwood that day, but now she was almost regretting that decision.

She shoved another chip into her mouth, frowning. It was starting to get a bit warm in here, strange. Rose got up to check the air conditioning. It was still on.

Suddenly, a wave of pain hit her, and she dropped to her knees. Everything seemed to glow with a bright gold light. "No," she managed to gasp out. The Bad Wolf… it was gone, it had to be! The Doctor had taken it into himself and caused his own regeneration to save her. But there was no other possibility. It had to be the Bad Wolf.

The gold light intensified, burning her. Her skin prickled, her insides recoiled in agony. Finally it died and left her alone.

Cold. It was cold. She was lying on her side, curled up in a ball. Her cheek was pressed to the floor, and she was drenched in sweat. Her head was spinning and she just wanted to puke, to lay there forever…

"Rose." Her eyes snapped open. That was a voice she knew.

It was Jack.

She was home.

_**So, Rose is back. **_

_**So, yes. Five years from the current timeline, Rachel and Jack apparently get down. xD Welpers. Hayley's name comes from the actress Hayley Atwell, from Captain America. And we know where Jesse's from. **_

_**Review? Since I'm trying to get back into the swing of things, I'd really like criticism or ideas or whatever!**_

_**It's good to be back!**_


End file.
